Life
by bluepenguin218
Summary: Life... A story about Edward and Bella how there life progresses... After the transformation of Bella to a kick-ass newborn... People who want her... Also fight the fearless family...( Set during Breaking Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

Light...

Chapter 1  
Bella POV

Tonight was going to be the night, we were married and finally at our lovely destination. Im going to try and talk Edward into changing me here. We entered the house and my clumsy self i nearly fell... Im going to miss this, falling over mid air. He showed me to the white room... The room we would be staying in that night...  
"I think I'm going to need some human minutes.."i announced  
"Bella, don't take long, meet me by the water.." He said  
"Yeah, sure.." I said whilst he kissed my forehead, and he was off. I ran into the bathroom, got my toiletries out and had a shower. Shaving my legs was a good idea and brushing my teeth and face. I got into my towel, and rummaged through my suitcase to find some appropriate clothing which would help my situation but all i could find was skimpy lingerie, with french tags which i couldn't even pronounce. I searched and searched until an idea came to me, go naked. I walked out shutting the grand oak doors behind me. I let my towel go as i saw Edward in the moon light with his back towards me; the clear water was up to his waist. I ran into the water, whilst the water was getting deeper and deeper. I stood next to him resting my head on rock body. He put his arm around me and dragged me to face him. I put my arms around his neck and he leaned in and passionately kissed me.

The next morning

I woke up next to Edward covered in feathers. I smiled and Edward helped me into my robe. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I thought about last night how perfect it was. Edward came up behind me and showed me bruises which were all over my body. I knew it was time, i knew Edward and he was to overprotective.  
"Edward its time..." I announced  
"Time for what.." He questioned  
"For you to change to me..." I said  
"Bella, are you sure?" He asked  
"Yes i am, lets go.." I protested while dragging him to the room. I laid down on the table and closed my eyes. I could feel Edwards cool body leaning against me. He leaned over my body and i whispered"i love you" to him, he kissed my forehead and bit my neck...

Edwards POV  
I bit the love of my life, and i could see her in so much pain. It gave me so much to see her like this. I sat by her holding her arm to my face, i tried to cool her down. But she was screaming about fire. This was like the moment where we were in the ballet studio and i had to save her. My phone started to ring and i picked it up.  
"Hello Alice..." I said  
"Hi Edward, you finally changed her well she still is transforming, she going to be fully vampire the day after tomorrow 1 am.." She blabbered  
"Yes, why did you call?" I sobbed  
"Edward don't cry and i called to warn you, the cleaning crew will be coming in approximately 1 hour..." She warned  
"Okay Alice thank you and don't tell Emmett about this..." I warned  
"I won't but moms coming there shes on her way..." Alice said  
"What? WHY?" I shouted  
"She was upset that your upset so shes going to be there in two hours." Alice said  
"Okay bye!" I mumbled  
She put the phone down typical Esme always caring about me.. Bella was still screaming in pain... All i could think of was whats going to happened to Jacob? And what are we going to say to charlie... Im sure Esme will help, no one can resist Esme, her motherly and loving face could persuade a person so easily. Thats what helps me to create right decisions. I could hear the cleaning crew come before they could hear or see bella i shut the door and ran outside. I told them in portegueese that the house is clean enough and we have enough food. And that i will clean the house myself. With that being said they soon left. I could smell Esme, she was coming on the boat but she looked rediculous. She was wearing a huge trench coat, long pants. Boots and a scarf and glasses. Wow mom went all out, i started laughing, mom sped even faster towards me. She came off the boat and sprinted towards me to give me a hug.  
"Edward, what happend honey why are you so upset?" She asked pulling me into a hug  
"I changed Bella into one of us and shes in so much pain, its causing me so much grief." I cried  
"Darling, to gain something you have to lose something." She said  
"Your right i have to pull myself together and mom what are you wearing.." I chuckled  
"Thats the spirit and you don't want a pale disco ball in a superstious city now.." She laughed

I talked to my mom about whats going to happened to Charlie and Jacob... She said that Carlisle had talked to Sam, the pack leader and Alpha, about this and they said that it is with Bella's consent and there not technically killing her, so a war won't break out between us. However Jacob is very stubborn so Bella herself will have to talk to him. I was planning on keeping Bella here for a couple of weeks so i could keep her under control and the cleaning crew don't get massacred. Esme went upstairs to look at the place since she hadnt been here in a while..  
"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN COME UPSTAIRS NOW!" Shouted Esme, i sprinted upstairs and i was guilty...  
"Mom did i mention i love you.." I said with puppy dog eyes  
"No, and Edward seriously.. You bit a pillow i don't mind the mess which you will be cleaning up, but seriously a pillow?" She said  
"Its better than biting Bella, i was planning on cleaning in a bit, along with Bella.." I said  
"Clean it now!" She demanded

Esme POV  
My son, Edward he really looked like he was in pain, i sprinted downstairs to see my daughter in law covered in bruises. I knew she was a human when they consummated there wedding. Well the bruises looked bright purple and blue so they were fresh and her temperature was cooling down. The screaming had stopped but her heartbeat was slowing down. She should be changed out of these clothes, i stalked upstairs and opened her suitcase there wasn't anything covering besides a blue dress. I cleaned her body, and brushed her hair, i changed her into this dress and set her this time on the grand oak table. I went upstairs to check up on Edwards cleaning extravaganza and it looked spotless but he was covered in feathers this time. I started laughing and he glared at me.

Bella POV

The burning had stopped but memories of my past were flashing before my eyes, they weren't that clear, i could see the time where my mom had brought me as a baby along with my dad to our home, the time i lived in florida, phoenix and California. Then a memory when past of the couple years of my life where everything was abnormal.

Next day

My body was slowley healing, i could feel my muscels becoming stronger, my bones become harder. I could feel the bruises healing. I woke up and i could hear something, i got into a self defence position. There was a full length mirror opposite me and an alien like creature was in it, she had long brown mahogany hair, she had pale flawless skin. She looked strong and she could kill me. But her red crimison eyes glowed. I looked at my arms and legs and this alien like creature was me... I heard a voice his voice it was like an angels.. My angels... I grabbed him and embraced him roughly.  
"Where the same temperature now.." Edward babbled  
"Yes we are, your not ice cold your warm... IM THIRSTY..." I shouted  
"Bella calm down, lets go hunt some tropical goodies. ESME SHES AWAKE.." Edward shouted  
"Wow, okay edward, the cleaning crews going to be here..." She replied

I ran outside, and i could smell some tropical animals. I ran faster and faster i grabbed my husbands hand and ran faster with him 2 wheels are better than 1 right. I saw the animal and leapt onto it and drained it from its blood. One animal isn't enough, i searched a prowled for more; i could smell tiger before it could attack me i attacked it and took its blood. My senses were impossible to think about, i could smell everything see everything hear everything.. I was blind compared to this. I was born to be a vampire. We walked back and i could smell human blood. I ran towards it until Edward came in front of me.."Bella stop!" Edward demanded  
"UKH I've got to get out of here, GET RID OF THEM please!" I moaned, i dived into the water while Edward went into the home and attempted to get rid of them. I watched the fish go past me until i saw a shark... It was big and smelt good, it tried attacking me but before it could i bit it neck and drained it. Out of fear the rest of the fish swam away. I started to swim back because i could hear Edward calling me now. I got up and hugged him but Esme was gone something about she didn't want to ruin the surprise of me being the way i am. We walked back into the house and i decided to change out of my wet clothes. It was turning to night and the sun was setting. I decided to take a nice hot bath. Then join Edward for a proper midnight swim where i could see what he could. And i could be awake through all this. I changed into a white bikini with navy blue polka dots. I ran past the grand oak doors and ran towards Edward, again he had his back to me, and the moon was in front of him. I came and stood behind him and put my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder. Before i could proceed he pulled me to face him.." You truly look beautiful Mrs Cullen.." Edward said lovingly  
"Mr Cullen you don't look so bad yourself..." I laughed  
We dived into the water and swam around, we took races to see who was faster, of course it was me. I didn't know what to say, i could stay underwater for as long as i wished. We got back up and we walked back into the house, i was soaking wet in my swimsuit as was Edward in his trunks. I stalked into the bathroom to have a hot bath. As i was turning the faucet on, Edward came behind me and closed the door behind him. As the bath was filling up Edward wrapped him arms around me, and kissed me passionately. I pushed him out told him to have a shower else where, he laughed and ran of into another bathroom. I climbed in and relaxed, i washed my hair and came out. My hair was dripping so i went into my room to get a blowdryer, as i was blowing my hair, Edward came back and he was towel drying his hair, as my hair was drying he came behind me and kissed my neck...

Next Morning  
We lay there as our naked bodies glowed and glittered in the sun light. Edward soon panicked because the cleaning crew were here. I promised him i could control myself but i would have to cover my eyes and have my back to them always. So we got out of bed and climbed into some lounge wear, I got into some shorts and a vest top. I went and sat on the couch and camped there until Edward didn't come. Soon the cleaners arrived, the women was small as was her husband; she looked quite worried. I was confused so i didn't say anything as soon as they finally went into our room or whats left of the room, they will be shocked.  
"Edward, why did the women look so scared?" I asked  
"She was worried i have you here all alone. She is superstitious and believes what i might or be.." Edward replied  
"Ah, so she believes Beautiful men prey on Beautiful women..? I asked again  
"Yes, but i cant prey on you because your stronger and faster than me now.." Edward said while laughing

We continued laughing and talking and kissing and i could hear the gasps of what they had seen of the house... As soon as they had finished cleaning up, we started watching movies and hanged out by the beach.

1 month later

I was still a newborn a thirsty newborn but today we where going to be leaving to go back to our home in Forks. I really wanted to meet my parents and my friend Jake. But he would hate me forever... We grabbed our luggage and put it into the boat, i drove the boat this time, i had practiced a lot of things in the month. I had mastered the Piano, i learnt how to speak French and a bit of Spanish. My style had improved a little bit well not much to be honest. We parked the boats at the dock and hired a taxi. It was night so we didn't have to dress like we were going skiing thankfully. We got into the car, Edward put his warm hand around my waist and sat close to me, i held his free hand tightly to make sure he would never leave me. We had our wedding rings on so i even had proof that he wouldn't leave me. We got to the airport and boarded the plane soon after. More or less the airport was quiet. We went into the duty free and there was a couple of clothing shops which Edward spotted and made me go into. I bought some leather jackets and leggings and a dress from a brand called Alexander Wang. As we got into first class Edward pacified me not to kill anyone, but i belied in myself i knew i wouldn't do this it wasn't part of me.

We finally had reached our home, alice was waiting for us eagarly, just jumping about and a rather mesmerised Jasper just standing there staring into space. Alice helped me into the house and covered my eyes. She helped me upstairs and took me to meet the rest of the family and i got a few gasps and wows but Rosalie and me decided to break the ice we couldn't redo the past so who cares? Esme took me and Edward outside and led us deep into the forest. Where there was this small cottage... She gave us the keys and told us to enjoy. We walked in and saw a well decorated living room, then were two huge closets, one with my clothes and one with Edwards. Another sitting room with a huge grand piano and a rocking chair, and that led to a guest bedroom, the house's theme was white, green and red. Edward showed me our room and i reminded him we didn't sleep but it was used for other things...

Next Day

We walked into our house where there was mail waiting for me.. I opened it up and it was from the Volturi... They were eager to meet me so we have to drop by soon to prove my immortality and that i was actually a vampire. Alice announced that we were soon leaving in 1 hour but Eleazer Denali wanted to drop by today along with his wife to see if had a gift or not...

He finally came and i remembered him and his wife, the same pale chalky complexion with a olive tint and gold eyes. I couldn't complain since i am pale and have gold eyes as well. "Hello Bella,Edward.." Eleazer greeted  
"Hi Eleazer, Carmen" i greeted back whilst hugging Carmen  
"Bella we wont take to much of your time but you have a gift.." Eleazer announced  
"Really? What is it?" I asked curiously  
"A shield and you know when someone going to attack... And and, you can look a mind reader in the eye and talk to them, such as Edward..." Eleazer said  
"Really oh my!" I squealed i grabbed Edwards and looked into his deep gold eyes. He said what i said out loud and then understood why he couldn't read my mind... We realised we had to leave in 20 mins and we hadn't even packed yet so Eleazer had left along with Carmen to meet the family. I was confused on what to wear. So i changed into some leggings, a dip hem long sleeve purple top and tall leather boots along with a leather jacket and glasses. In my suitcase i packed mostly darks and leather jackets and boots. We left for the airport and flew to Volterra, Italy...

We hired a car in Italy to take us to the Volturi area. He gave us a warning to those who went there never came back. We thanked them for the advice and just took the car and left. We drove to a hotel and dropped our luggage off and waited until it was darker outside until we could leave.

We finally left to our meeting with the Volturi and ran in. We knew our way in since i had been her before. I could feel that someone would attack me but before i could i kept myself in a fighting position. We walked in and the three chairs in a straight line, Aro Caius and Marcus were sitting there staring straight at us, looking at us in the eye."What do you want?" Caius shouted  
"Excuse me, your the one who called me here..." I shouted back, i knew someone was behind me because i could feel it, suddenly i leaped and kicked the guard in the stomach. And warned it to stay away from me. I had learnt a lot of fighting on Isle Esme. " Well isnt it Beautiful Bella..." Aro said  
"Yeah..." I smiled  
"One tough newborn I'm surprised you made the journey here without killing..." Marcus said  
"Immortality becomes you..." Aro said in a seductive manner. I ignored and they demanded Edward to be quiet and sit down as they pulled him down onto a chair. I was confused and talked to Edward by looking into his eyes. He whispered, Don't worry Bella... They wanted to test my fighting so they blind folded me and see if i could fight. Demitri came behind me and tryed punching me,my instincts told me to elbow backwards. I elbowed backwards and ducked and kicked. I hit his face and brutally injured him. I stood in one place when i could hear whispering and i could feel my love getting closer to me. When i felt him behind me i turned around and hugged him. He took my blindfold off and looked me in the eye. I told him if we could go but he shook his head. " Aro may we leave now?" I asked politely  
"Well, Bella you are of great use to me since you have such a huge power... Also i cannot read your mind fascinates me..." He explained  
"Okay then" i said as i grabbed Edwards and walked out. We headed towards our hotel, because we were leaving the next morning... We got into our car and drove, it took us a few minutes to get there because the hotel was literally next to the Volturi's castle type thing.

We stalked into our hotel room and say on the bed side by side. I got my laptop out and i checked my email and they were all from my mom... No surprise  
"Bella honey why don't you and Edward come live in Florida with is?"  
"Bella make sure you protect yourself, if you know what i mean.."

My mom seriously got to me sometimes, when we get to forks, i think we should move houses or something, far away from Forks... Now that i was an Immortal, i really wanted to fight for a ridiculous reason. I went onto facebook and had gotten a few messages from a girl called Lauren, infamous Lauren. The one that hated me for dating Edward...  
"BELLA YOU SLUT, HOW DATE YOU MARRY EDWARD!"

I started to giggle and just deleted the message. I changed my status from single to Married to Edward Cullen. I changed my surname from Swan to Cullen and at the same time Edward logged onto his account and changed his status.

My life was going to be forever and perfect...

Next day afternoon

We reached our lovely home in Forks and when we got home we were greeted by our wonderful werewolf friends. Sarcasm added... Me and Edward walked in together hand in hand and Jacob was standing there.  
"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed  
"Jacob..." I replied unenthusiastically  
"Wow, you have looked so you... You guys look perfect together" Jacob said  
"Thanks... You seem optimistic today, your not mad about my transformation.." I asked  
"Yeah, i imprinted..." Jacob confessed  
"Oh my GOD YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME! AND WHO DID YOU IMPRINT ON?" I asked  
"First of all, i haven't seen you in like one month and i imprinted on on... Tanya..." He said  
"Oh my..." Edward whispered, i stood there with my mouth wide open, i was standing there frozen. Edward shook me and then i came back into reality. " Wow Jake, you imprinted on a specie you absolutely hate... Hope your happy..." I said

He soon left and Alice dragged me to the closet and made me try on all the clothes there."Bella, try this combination, black sheer tights knee high socks and boots. Over it i wore black sparkly shorts an oxblood sweater with a statement necklace." Alice demanded  
"Alice this is the millonth outfit you have made me try on, i really need to go talk to Carlisle..." I shouted  
"Okay Bella, and don't worry when I'm done with you, you will look like a MODEL..." Alice said  
I grabbed some leggings, a top and Uggs.. And sprinted off to the main house to be approached my Carlisle and Edward. Finally, now i can talk to them. I led them to Carlisle's study, and sat down with them on the chairs which were provided."Carlisle, i want to ask you something..." I announced  
"Anything Bella..." Carlisle said  
"Are we allowed to move from here o a different state or country..?" I asked politely...  
"Seriously love, you want to move houses what about Charlie...?" Edward asked  
"Well, Its going to be hard but i will manage..." I said  
"Okay Bella its settled, we are moving house, we have a house up in Alaska...You lot can probably go to the University of Alaska.." Carlisle said and we where interrupted by infamous Alice Cullen...  
"Dad i already told the rest, Esme is super excited since we she gets to a design a new house..." Alice interrupted

OKAY GUYS HERE IT IS HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT! Will upload once a week a long chapter...  
Zainabxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today i was planning on going on meeting Charlie and telling him about the move my throat started to burn just by thinking of this. We asked Alice to come along with us since Charlie likes Alice more than he likes Edward. I was planning on buying an actual nice looking car. Than my old ugly Chevy truck. I wanted to buy a classy black Mercedes with tinted glass for some more privacy. Alice made me look a bit more human, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle helped me with controlling my speed and strength. Alice put blush on me to make it look like i have blood in my cheeks. And i tried faking bags even though i had already hunted before hand so i looked fine. Alice gave me coloured contacts to make my eye colour imitate my old one. I dressed a bit more appropriately then the usual outfit i normally wore. I wore black leggings, i wore some brown boots. I through on a black sweater dress type thing and then a oxblood coat over it. I curled my hair lightly so i looked like before but better. I went outside to meet up with my husband and my sister in law. Alice was still upstairs doing something and Edward was sitting in his car listening to the Clair de Lune by Debussy.. Ah what an amazing song. I wish to master this in the future well i have all of eternity i hope. I went and sat down and he told me Alice would meet up with us so we should leave now. Because this is Alice, shes never late to anything. Edward entered the key into the ignition and turned the engine on. We reversed out on to the path and followed the road to Charlie's house. I was going to miss this place but we have to do things to protect our loved ones. Ten minutes later after driving constantly we reached Charlie's house and Alice had reached before us i reapplied my make up and adjusted my clothing. My throat was burning like someone was branding my entire body.

Edwards POV

I could hear Charlie's thought and he kept thinking how much he liked Alice better than he liked me, well that is kind of justified, Alice didn't leave Jasper like i left Bella. Which i can never ever forgive myself for, i don't even think Bella can remember this stuff from her past, Carlisle is trying to make her recall her past and childhood. I don't want her to forget the time we spent together. I knocked on the door as Alice was here she would probably answer the door but it wasn't her it was Charlie...  
"Hey Bells, Edward..." Charlie squealed and then went formal  
"Hey Dad, we need to tell you something so can we come in?" I asked politely  
"Yes you may honey.. This is your house." Charlie muttered, we walked in and i could sense the tension that he was going through.. We walked in and sat on the couch next to Alice while Charlie sat on the loveseat opposite us."okay so what did you want to tell me?" Charlie asked  
"Where... Moving... To... Alaska..." I stuttutterd, Charlie's thought were focused on Bella and now his thought was, "where is my gun?" And "im going to kill this Edward!"  
"WHY!?" Shouted Charlie  
"Dad, first of all calm down and second of all we want to start our new life there..." Bella said, as softly as an angel  
"Edward will you join me in the garden for a drink..." Charlie asked polietly  
"Sorry Sir, i don't drink on weekdays.." I said  
"Edward GO!" Alice demanded whilst opening the door to the garden...  
"Okay sir.." I answered

Charlie, led my outside and he took out a packet of cigarettes out of his back pocket. The smell, annoyed me as much as it annoyed anyone else in my family, including my wife. "EDWARD! Do you have any idea why i asked you to come outside with me?" He asked  
"No sir..." I uttered, clearing knowing what he thought of me and of what he was planning on doing to me and my corpse...  
"Well Edward, I'm going to kill, I'm going to tell you why, firstly you married my daughter when she is only eighteen, secondly, you took her away from me when i just got her for 1 month and LASTLY YOUR MOVING AWAY FROM FORKS!" He shouted  
"Sir i apologise for this but the moving was Bella's idea and i love Bella more than anything in the world and I'm also eighteen well nineteen. And sir i apologise again.." I apologised  
"Well, Edward if you make my daughter cry even a tear or even hurt her a tiny bit, you will be getting a visit from my gun!" Charlie threatened  
"Yes sir and please stop smoking, its bad for you and will hurt and annoy Bella if she found out!" I said whilst throwing his cigarette in the bin with his packet...

I quickly left and i went and sat next to Bella, telling her what happened, whispering softly in her ear. She leaned into to kiss me but we where interrupted by someone clearing there throat, i assumed it would be Alice but it was with no surprise Charlie.. Bella got up and hugged her father and lead me and Alice to the door. As we got into our car it was snowing quite a bit outside and we decided to go shopping. The only time i loved shopping was car shopping and home decor. As weird as it sounds yes i enjoy it since i did it with Esme all these year well a century to be exact.

Bella POV

Alice went home in her canary yellow Porsche as she was missing her soul mate Jasper. When i go home I'm challenging Emmett and Jasper to a fight to see who wins. I needed to buy myself a car so Edward went with me to the Mercedes showroom where i picked out a beautiful car, it was a Saloon E-class. Edward paid for the car and told them to deliver it to our new home in Alaska. The women looked quite shocked two teenagers, married and buying a 40,000 dollar car. We went home and on the way back stopped by the mall. I wanted to buy a few home bits and some furniture for the new house. I picked out some beautiful silk royal blue bedding and a sturdy mahogany bed which wouldn't break easily since it would with me and Edward on it. I picked out some other bits and pieces and bought Alice quite a few bits but while on my way to the Louis Vuitton area i saw the word shield on the wall. Which reminded me of what Eleazer had told me about that i had a shield." Edward whats a shield?" I asked  
"Bella, it means no one can do anything to you mentally like i can't read your mind and Jane can't give you the illusion of pain..." Edward explained  
"So that makes me part of the gifted part of that family..." I asked  
"Yes i guess so but everyone in the family is gifted somehow..." He replied whilst kissing my forehead, we decided to go home because we already bought the house stuff. Suddenly we got a text from Alice telling us to come home now!  
I started to panic, a lot because neither of us knew what happened. Even though i was a newborn blood didn't bother me ever. Probably self control is my second true gift i guess. We drove home and as we parked our car we could smell a scent, it reminded me of a scent i smelt in Volterra. I put the thought of it at the back of my mind and came out of the car. We opened the boot and got all our stuff out the car. Firstly we went and put the stuff in our cottage and then sprinted to the house. We walked in and on the couch three familiar faces. Aro, Marcus and another young boy who i had seen in the Volturi but i didn't catch the name of. "Hello..." I greeted nervously smiling.. Edward grip around my waist had gone tighter and he pulled me closer to him." Bella we have a proposal for you, Will you, Edward and Alice like to join the Volturi..?" Aro asked politely.. My heart kind of sank for a moment.. But i knew what my answer was.."No thanks we'll pass" i announced and i could hear Alice, Edward and Jasper and i think Esme as well give sighs of relief. " Why not?" Marcus added i could see the other younger boy was staring at me with love in his eyes. Edwards grip got tighter around my waist, i could feel it." Well, first of all i won't because i don't want to join since were more civilised." I said  
"And i won't join because i don't like the way of life and i can't bear to be away from my life..." Edward said  
"And me, i will never join to be used in an army. I like my family and i will always stay with them... Forever and Always..." Alice shouted glaring at Aro... I don't think he was pleased but Marcus was very depressed today..."Marcus...are you alright?" I asked  
"Yes, its just that seeing you and Edward together reminds me of my..my.. Didyme" he cried  
"Oh my, Marcus calm down don't bring it up, she was my sister aswell..." Aro argued. I walked out the room and walked outside. Edward followed me..." Edward what happened to Marcus's wife?" I asked prepared to be disheartened  
"Didyme was Marcus's soulmate, she made him happy and she was Aro's sister. Since marcus and aro are the founders, marcus wanted to leave with his wife but Aro had great use of his power so he killed him own sister..." Edward explained.  
"Wow but didn't he want to seek revenge since if a vampire kills someone else's mate they want serious revenge..." I said curiously  
"Yes, but due to Chelsea's power of manipulation of relationships his loyalty still remains towards the Volturi." Edward said while patting my back. I hugged and kissed him on his lips. We walked back into the house and when we walked Aro gave a huge sigh." At least i didn't kill my best friends mate..." I muttered... Aro's eyes widened and i looked him in the eye and said, i will never be one of you... Because he got my message he asked me to talk to him outside. I followed him outside but Edward and Esme looked worried, Esme motioned Edward to go along with me and i nodded and I held onto his hand. We walked outside and closed the door behind us. Aro stood there like a statue, staring at both of us..."Why did you call me here?" I said rudely  
"How did you send me that message..." Aro asked, i looked at Edward and he tightened his grip on my hand." What are you talking about?" I lied with the perfect amount of innocence...  
"I heard you say to me I'll never be one of you..." Aro explained, me and Edward started to laugh to make him think we have no idea what were talking about. I seriously want to take my shield of so i can talk to Edward mentally. We sprinted back into the house and took our places on the leather couch. I started to doze of and think about Jacob, that my best friend had imprinted on his most hated specie well people can change. I caught the name of the younger boy who was with them, his name was Alec he was Jane's twin brother. He kept staring at me so to shatter his gaze i left the room. Alice followed me and did Jasper and Edward. "Lets go to the cottage!" Alice chirped  
"Good idea.." I agreed, we ran like graceful bullets to the small cottage. Thanks to Emmett and Jasper we were stocked up with games and movies to play and watch. Alice dragged me to the oversized closet and told me where everything was. I caught the scent of denim cotton and leather. I picked them up from there places and it was a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a tunic top and a leather jacket. I saw them and Alice congratulated me that i found a decent looking jacket. I started to think about University of Alaska, it seemed like a good idea... The university was going to be close to our new home. I was probably going to start next year so they wont get freaked out that a beautiful person has red eyes. Alice interrupted my thoughts and helped me decide some things i was thinking. We walked out and we sat next to our soul mates. I never thought that coming to forks would change my life this much.. Im so weird... My best friends are supernatural creatures i.e. Vampire and Shapeshifter... And my soul mate is a vampire.. Im a vampire now and my life couldn't get any better...

Jasper and Edward were so hooked into the game that they were playing, the game was called Black Ops 2 they were playing Zombies together. Edward didn't even notice that i had come in, i started playfully punching him.. Still didn't notice that i was there so i shouted the most stupidest thing that would shock Edward..." EDWARD, IDIOT LISTEN TO ME STOP PISSING ME OFF!" I shouted loudly. I think all of forks could of heard me. Edward paused the game and got up and look at Jasper and Alice and told them to leave us alone. Edward looked very angry and left the room. I followed him into the room but he smashed the door in front of me." Edward don't make me break the door down... Esme won't like it.." I hesitated  
I knew how stubborn Edward could be so  
I left the house and banged the door behind me. I went deeper into the forest. I came across a hikers scent, i could smell his blood, trickling down his leg. I ran towards the scent and i knew Edward would come after me...

Edward POV  
Bella seemed quite angry with me so I'm going to fight fire with fire, all day and night I'm going to ignore her. She followed me then threatened me and then left with a thud but she didn't say were she was going. I stood there silently waiting for her to return because i know she will. I returned back to the game i was playing until Alice knocked on the door hesitantly."EDWARD!" Alice shouted with a worried tone.  
"What?" I asked uninterested  
"Bella has gone to hunt.. Humans..." Alice muttered i jumped out of my seat.  
"What?Why?" I babbled  
"Because she's mad that you don't care about her and that your to focused in games.." Alice announced  
"WHAT! I love her more than anything in the world.." I shouted Alice told me where she was going and at my speed i would catch up with her in no time. I ran like a bullet through the forest to find my love, i could smell her lingering scent in the distance... Her scent was getting closer and closer and i found her she was on the mountain, sneaking up on a hiker. She was quite far down and this was one of the times I wish I could read her mind... She looked vicious and violent and looked like she would massacre the whole country... I ran up to her and stopped her..." Bella stop!" I demanded  
"Ive got to get out of here.." Bella growled  
"Okay i can help you.." I offered before i could finish she jumped across and landed in the forest." Or not..." I smiled  
I followed her and found her at the house, the Voltori had gone... No one knew what had happened between us besides Alice Jasper me and Bella of course.. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand but she resisted.." Okay Emmett, me you arm wrestle now on the table in the dining room!" Bella betted  
"Bring it on little sis.." Emmett joked  
"Umm Guys Esme is fond of that table so go outside.." Alice reminded

Bella POV  
I followed Emmett outside and I can't believe what Rose had told me.. Emmett grabbed a boulder and threw it in front of me, i dodged it and i mentally looked at my arm compared to his. I shuddered for a second but i knew that i was the strongest here... "Don't cry little sis..." Emmett joked  
"Oh I won't big bro but I know who will.." I said  
"Who...?" He questioned  
"You! And if i win you have to promise not to talk about my sex life..." I threatened  
"And if i win it will be a lot worse that it is now.." He chuckled  
I put my arm down and put my hand behind my back... He pushed his hand to his side but I pulled even more harder to my side and in minutes I won! "Haha I won! Did you see that?" I bragged, I started punching the boulder into smithereens and the bolder we had before was powder now.." You me REMATCH tomorrow!" Emmett announced i started to laugh and left to go inside. It started to get darker so i thought to spend a little time in shopping this time with Alice... She grabbed my hand and she knew i would agree to this. I didnt tell Edward but Jasper knew... As soon as we left Edward sprinted to the garage and saw we left, he saw the car speed of and he stood there frozen smiling.."They've gone shopping.." Jasper announced  
"I guessed.." Edward babbled still frozen in that position..  
"Lets go inside.." Jasper demanded  
"Okay" edward ignored  
"NOW GO INSIDE NOW!" Jasper demanded  
"Fine bro chill.." Edward said putting his hands up...

Alice was speeding down the highway before you know it, we drove out to port angles which didn't take a while.. With Alice behind the wheel, we would be there in minutes over hours. She knew what we were planning on buying and that was a few jackets and long riding boots because of the climate.. She promised not to force me into shopping and buying stuff... We parked the car in the front where no one dared to park for the fear of scratching the beauty of a car. We walked in and straight to DSW, we picked out 10 pairs of boots and took them, they cost quite a bit but with Alice, price didn't ever matter... Next we rushed over to Abercrombie and Fitch were we interrupted by the manager.." Darlings would you like to be models in this shop?" The lady squeaked  
"No thank you we will pass.." Alice replied politely

She looked disappointed but left as soon as we rejected her offer.. We picked out a few jackets and hoodies and left in an instance. When we came outside it was dark outside and we had to go round if we wanted to get to our car. I followed Alice to our car but we were approached by the same guys who approached me outside the book store... "Hello sweetheart did you miss me?" Said the man  
"No and will you leave me alone along with my sister in law.." I shouted whilst pushing them out of my way.  
"Wow let me guess sister of that guy who saved you from the last time we attempted to rape you..." Asked the other guy  
"Yes! NOW MOVE BEFORE I BEAT YOU SO MUCH THAT A DOCTOR WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO FIX YOU..." I threatened punching the guy in the face

We soon left the situation which nearly got out of control.. We found our car and sped home to meet our soul mates.. Im going to if ignore Edward like he did to me, REVENGE... We parked the car and sprinted to the cottage. We walked in and Jasper and Edward were sitting staring at the door. Alice ran to Jasper hugging him, this is what i love about them, Edward got up to hug me but i walked away grabbing alice, Jasper left and went to do a small hunting trip. We put the shoes away and we started organising the clothes from going to wear more and dressier items. Alice knew my plan so she started the conversation.. "Bella what are you going to do about Edward?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face  
"I dont know sis to be honest, he seems happier with his games, so i might just go to the Volturi and find someone who actually likes me like Alec, Rosalie told me that he kept staring at me" i said  
"No Bella darling i will never let that happened, I'm sorry i ignored you and i will never play that game again.." Edward apologised, alice opened the door and left... Soon after i got up and left the room we were in.. Edward followed me and it was to the bedroom. Edward looked like he was going to cry...

Thanks guys for reading this is part one and sorry for uploading late :( please review and tell every twihard about it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Bella's POV  
Today was the day we were going to be leaving to go to our new home in Alaska, I'm glad we would be going to college and stuff. Im quite excited for this move. All the box's were packed but Emmett's sex jokes started again, whenever we were upstairs alone ( me and Edward) emmett would shout out" you guys don't love each other enough, me and Rose broke houses the best probably you can do is break a headboard." I hate when he says that, especially when he said i don't love Edward, like seriously dude, do you know what we've been through...

The movers were here and we were about to leave for the airport, our cars had left and my new car was waiting for me. Carlisle rented a car so we could leave. When we reached the airport carlisle did most the speaking.. The air hostess, was a moody whore. "Hello may i help you sir?" She said with a high pithed nasal sound  
"Yes please ma'am me and my family will like to check in.." Carlisle asked patiently  
"Okay sir, are these your siblings?" The lady asked attempting to create small talk.  
"No there my children, this is my wife Esme, were the Cullen's.." Carlisle announced

We soon boarded our plane and business class was absolutely the best, i got my laptop out and worked on some work which we were assigned, yes we are accepted into college.. The whole plan is: Edward an Alice are fraternal twins, me and Jasper are adopted sibling, and Emmett and Rose wont be coming to college with us but Emmet is my older brother and Rose is Jasper's. There was a man sitting next to me on the other side of me, he kept looking at my laptop and always touched my right hand, Because Edward was holding my other hand i took it out of his clutch and typed with that hand to show I'm a married person. I soon put my laptop away and kissed Edwards cheek, i removed the arm rest between us and got closer to him. So there was a big gap next to the other guy.

After the flight had landed we caught a taxi and came home, When we walked in the mansion looked ABSOLUTELY perfect. The living room was immense, a grand piano rested there. Two brown leather sofa's sat there perfectly opposite the wall, was a elegant fire place and above it was a flat screen tv. The wallpaper was a pearl white colour.  
The game room was stacked with games and game consoles with massage chairs a pool and ping pong table and lastly a foosball table. Edward led me upstairs and showed me our bedroom, an elegant bed sat near the corner with two vintage bed side tables, and chic lamps on top. A beautiful picture frame rested there with a picture of myself and Edward on our wedding day. Beautiful decorations were set around the room. I kissed Edwards cheek but it wasn't finished the closet was yet to come. It was three times the size of the cottage closet which had beautiful winter proof clothing. Christmas was coming soon so some holiday wear was in there too. The rest of the family were looking around the house but i chose to see the garage.

The garage was immense, We all had atleast two cars in there Edward had his Volvo and his Aston Martin in there, i spotted my new mercedes, it glinted the royal blue shone at me. Everyones car was in there, but there was a range rover in there..." Edward whose car is that?" I asked  
"Its ours.." He announced  
"Wow.. When did you buy it?" I asked  
" I didn't Rose and Emmett did, consider it a last minute wedding present or birthday present" Edward said

I rushed up to find Emmett and rose and i found them in the grand backyard we had, the backyard looked spectacular, there were bushes and trees surrounding covered in snow, two white benches sat apart with a tree and lights between them. Cobble stone leading to a beautiful design. Emmett and rose were sitting by the pool in the corner. Splashing the water at each other, in the meantime i could hear music coming from Alice and Jasper's room. It was graceful and dance music. I walked with Edward to Rose and sat next to her, i took my boots and socks of and dipped my feet in the water, at the same time Edward did the same thing. "Hey guys were are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked  
"There in there room watching a movie snuggled up.." Rosalie said fixing her gaze in Emmett's eyes.  
"Okay we won't disturb you.." Edward suggested, we both put our shoes and socks and walked into the house. I wanted to take my car for a spin, but when i looked it wasn't there.. And neither was Carlisle..

Few mins later..  
My beautiful car's engine could be heard in the garage, carlisle exited it and sprinted to stand next to me." Your car is a beauty.." Carlisle said  
"I know right dad, is it nice to drive.." I asked respecting his opinions  
"No its an absolutely amazing car to drive.." He laughed, he handed me the car keys and there were my two keys for both my cars dangling of it along with a keyring sized picture frame of the family including me. Various different key chains hanged of, the one that stood out most was the one with the Coven Crest on it.. I embraced Carlisle and followed Edward to my new car. I slid in and entered the key into the ignition, we passed our new college and saw a bunch of students drunk and kissing in the corners. I carried on driving and i got faster we had a long drive and talked about random stuff. I discussed my outfit for tomorrow which was blue jeans, a plaid shirt, a v-neck sweater, a jacket, boots and a hat along with a brown backpack and my laptop bag.

We drove home and everyone was in there rooms snuggling up to one another. We thought why not, we sprinted to our room like a high ballerina.

Edward kissed me passionately and planted small kiss's on my neck and face...

Next Morning

Everyone was rushing around finding things, we all had our bags and we all looked good, Rosalie and Emmett said bye to us and threw my car keys to me. I was the designated driver now. Alice and Jasper were coming in our Range Rover. It had snowed quite a bit in the night, and the tyres were suitable for this weather. It started snowing again and i speeded up. We soon reached campus and people made way for us. As I pulled the key out of the ignition, Edward was standing outside my door with my backpack and an umbrella. I came out and locked the car. We walked to our siblings and followed them into the school. We got our timetables and the first lecture we had was the Human Anatomy. We walked into the lecture room and spotted four chairs right at the top. I led the way and in the meantime we caught the glance of a couple of students. The lecture started several minutes later of our arrival. The teacher kept on picking on me and Edward since most the time we were talking, but we got the right answer all the time due to our notes carlisle had prepared for us before hand. Our teacher made us get into groups of six, Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper sat facing each other. And two girls, a girl called Autumn and Anastasia. We had a big project and they told us were we could meet since Anastasia's dorm wasn't big enough, and Autumn lived off campus with her dad a couple of miles away."Why don't you come to our home, we live off campus!" Alice offered  
"Are you sure.." Autumn stuttered, she was a short girl, she had pale skin and freckles across her nose she had blue eyes and long ginger hair which was in a fishtail plait. She seemed quiet like something was on her mind. We all exchanged phone numbers and we went off to biology. Then after this lesson we could go home and then an hour later Autumn and Anastasia would be coming. Autumn sat at the corner of the classroom, covering her beautiful eyes with big glasses. She looked very simple to me and it looked like it was hard for her to get into this college.

We drove home and Alice was very hyper, she loved the snow, she didn't mind ruining her hair only her shoes and clothes mattered. Im quite surprised shes becoming a doctor instead of a fashion designer. We parked our car and asked Esme to make snacks for Anastasia and Autumn, so she feels that were human. I walked upstairs along with Edward and we lay on the bed..." Edward what was Autumn thinking..?" I asked  
"She was thinking about her dad, she might have to leave because her father can't afford to send her to college and also he has cancer so there struggling a lot to pay for his medicines." Edward said until Alice interrupted us...  
"She has a job interview today so she was worried that how is she meant to show up for the project" alice announced  
"Oh wow, we should help her right?" I asked  
"Yes of course!" Edward said

I called Autumn and told her that Alice and Edward both had a mild stomach bug due to being Fraternal twins.. She sounded happy and then put the phone down. Anastasia had came so we went downstairs to answer the door, we had changed, i got into Edwards sweatshirt and a pair of my leggings and Alice's black Uggs. "Hey Anastasia i hope our home was easy to find.." I greeted  
"No it wasn't actually, you guys said it was a house this is a freaking mansion.." Anastasia laughed, and soon after we all laughed. "So you guys going to give me a house tour?" Anastasia asked cheekily  
"Sure!" Me and alice said in harmony  
We showed her downsairs and then upstairs she was suprised we share rooms." How comes you guys share rooms your house is big enough?" Anastasia asked  
"What do you think our relationships are?" Edward asked  
"Umm brother and sister.." Anastasia blushed  
"Well kind of Edward and Alice are fraternal twins, my brother and Jaspers sister are in the opposite room." I said  
"So you stay with your boyfriend and you share a room with him?" She asked confused  
"Yes.." Edward said knotting his hands in my hair, we all walked downstairs and Esme greeted her with friendly eyes and a beverage and warm cookies.

3 hours later

Finally all the work was done a few pieces of research was to be done and Autumn was going to that, the sculpture was done and tomorrow we had all day to do the project and we only had an hour of human anatomy tomorrow and that was first thing tomorrow morning. Everyone had gone out hunting besides myself, i went to the grand piano and started playing about with the keys until a steady tune came about, i wanted to create a soft tune to a graceful dance i was planning. In a one months time i was going to be throwing a party for christmas, call Renee and Charlie here and probably .. Jacob. I finished the tune and had a steady beat going on. It was romantic, classical and graceful. I sprinted to my room and took my laptop onto the white desk, i studied the work we were going to be learning in the future, so it was easier for me , I've turned into a sponge who absorbs information very quickly, tomorrow the teacher wanted to see our projects how there coming along.

Next morning  
Finally Alice and Jasper came home, Emmett was already home, but Edward hadn't came yet. We would have to leave without him for college if he isn't here in 3 minutes. Everyone was ready and we offered to pick Autumn from her house but she wouldn't let us. It was snowing quite hard and i felt quite lonely because Edward wasn't by my side where as he always is. I had instructed Jasper to take the project but in my mirror he didn't have it. We had reached college so there was no point in going back home." Jasper where's our project?" I asked smiling  
"Oh, shit! I forgot, sorry guys..." Jasper apologised  
"Well, we have an excuse we forgot it at home.." Alice suggested  
Edward had already reached college and apologised for being late, he must have ran climbed out the car and the usual, people staring at us, we got a few sniggers at us and we were quite surprised."they found out we are married.." Edward whispered  
"Oh well... Who cares" i said, snuggling into his arm, he put his arm around me and kissed my head. While we were walking to the benches. A few girls came up to us..."Hey Cullen, we heard your married what was the reason..." A girl asked in a very high pitched voice.  
"Yeah were married and i proposed to her because shes the love of my life..." Edward boasted  
"How long have you guys been together?" Another girl asked saying Aww at the begining  
"2 and a half years, and we need to leave sorry." I said rudely, they left waving at Edward and blowing kisses, Edward waved back, i turned his face to mine and kissed his lips, he tightened his grip on me and kissed me. We were interrupted by someone clearing there throat. It was a dean from the dorms. "Students you are band from seeing eachother for two days.." The dean announced  
"Umm ma'am we live off campus.." Edward said  
"Well im going to call your parents, i dont think they would like there son or daughter living with there boyfriend at a minor age." The dean said  
"Go ahead we live with my parents anyway and were married for your information." Edward said smugly  
"Very well, you may proceed" the dean mumbled

We walked into our lecture room and we had Professor Mary today, she was going to look over our projects to see how it was going. It was our turn to present and we had nothing to show it was already three quarters done anyway.. "Where are your projects?" Professor Mary asked  
"I kind of forgot it at home.." Jasper said being embarrassed at the same time  
"Well its no good at home now is it!" The teacher shouted, but someone knocked on the door it was a recognisable scent. It was Carlisle..." Yes may i help you?" Miss Mary said totally mesmerised by Carlisle's beauty  
"Are the four Cullen's here?" Carlisle asked softly  
"Bella is that your brother?"Anastasia asked, Autumn hadn't came today  
"No thats my.." I stuttered  
"Yes they are here who are you to them?" Miss Mary asked  
"Im there father, my wife asked me to drop there human anatomy project here on the way to the hospital, Guys good project coming along.." Carlisle announced  
"Hes your father?" Anastasia asked  
"Yup, bye dad" i said  
"Bye guys!" Dad said, he left the room and miss Mary was staring at the door."you have to hook me up with him!" Miss Mary shouted walking up to us  
"No, we have a mom and he's our dad!' Alice boasted

We drove home and i offered to drop Anastasia home, she finally let me but asked me to drop her off a block away from her house because of her so called "fitness kick". I went with it and dropped her there. We drove home and it took quite a long time, because of the snowy roads. Everyone was waiting at home for us and we carried on finishing our project. Later on everyone went hunting besides us two. Me and Edward went upstairs and took a break for a while, we both changed into comfier clothes, i put on some black knit leggings, UGG boots and a red oversized plaid shirt. We sat on the sofa and watched a movie, until someone knocked on the door, it was human. Me and Edward walked downstairs and went to answer the door, it was Autumn. "Hi Autumn.." Edward greeted  
"Hey Edward, Bella." Autumn said  
"I really need to talk to you Bella, in private." Autumn asked  
"Okay sure lets go to my room.." I offered  
"Okay.." She said, i led her to my immense room

Sorry guys this is up late, a really bad ending i know :(  
PLEASEEEEEEER FAV FOLLOW AND REVIEW I WORK REALLY HARD ON THESE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I led Autumn to mine and Edwards bedroom. I made her sit on the ottoman, she looked at the walls of the room, covered in pictures of Me and Edward and the rest of the family. She saw a picture of Emmett and started drooling over him."Bella whose he?" Autumn asked  
"He's my older brother.." I replied  
"Biological or Adoptive?" Autumn questioned  
"Biological, the girl next to him thats Rosalie, Jaspers older biological sister, there both married to each other." I explained  
"Oh, i came here to talk to you, i needed to tell you why I was relieved when you canceled on me yesterday... I can't afford to go to college, my Dad has Cancer and he can't work because he's on a wheelchair and from my college funds he got cured half way last time. And now Ive been getting jobs to pay for college, and i'm struggling." Autumn said  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry is there anyway i can help you please don't cry.. Heres 1000 dollars, keep it early christmas present." I offered  
"No i can't your parents work hard for you, not me.." Autumn cried  
"Trust me its fine, money isn't a problem and we all got scholarships anyway, were too smart." I laughed, Edward had come upstairs and was cleaning our bed..  
"Sorry for interrupting guys, and sorry for the mess, we were.. Busy.. Since our family members had gone out to eat .." Edward said.  
"Sorry Belward! Thats my new couple name for you." Autumn joked, she had became happier, there was a shine in her eyes and she seemed more stronger. I texted Carlisle her address so he could meet Autumn's father, and try and give him better medical treatment. I instantly got a text from Carlisle saying:" Okay Bella darling, keep your friend at our home until 7:30 pm today, I'm going to meet him after my shift ends at the hospital." I replied quickly and pushed Autumn into my closet." Bella get me out, your clothes won't fit me, your so much skinnier than me." Autumn demanded  
"Okay fine I'm fixing your hair though, and were going shopping!" I squealed i know how Alice felt when i was human. I kissed Edward on his cheek and informed him of where i was going.. He was probably going out to hunt anyway, but we couldn't tell Autumn that. I grabbed my car keys and drove off to the local mall. The mall was immense, it had a lot of designer and affordable shops. I didn't want Autumn to spend any money, so i confiscated all her stuff and locked it in the car. We went to forever 21 to pick out some clothes for her.

When we got home, no one was at home so i made up an excuse that Edward's probably gone out to horse ride or something, since the newest edition to our garden were stables. I pushed her into the big bathroom and took her long wavy ginger hair out of the plait. I brushed her long hair and asked her if i could straighten her hair. She let me and i straightened it lightly. I took her big glasses off which were camouflaging her beautiful blue eyes."you have such pretty eyes why are you hiding them!" I complimented  
"Because i'm not pretty and I can't really afford to buy nice glasses and these were the cheapest. Her pale skin was perfect she had little freckles across her nose. She didn't need any make up, she was just a tiny bit short. So i bought her a pair of Uggs. She wore blue jeans and a sweater and the Uggs obviously, her hair was down and her eyes didn't hide behind her glasses and her fringe. Im a vampire and i envy her blue eyes. I told her to dress like this tomorrow and she would break some hearts, she has a huge crush on Emmett though. It was 7:00 pm so I offered to drop her home, we talked about the guys in our classes and she told me who she liked." I..I like Spencer" she admitted  
"No way! Really!" I squealed  
"Yeah! But he likes some girl in our class!" She replied excitedly  
The journey had gone by too fast and dad was still there even though it was 8:00 pm. We knocked on the door and I decided to meet her dad. I could hear the rolling of wheel chair against the wooden floor. "Hey dad, this is my friend Bella Cullen" Autumn introduced  
"Hello darling and hello Bella , what a coincidence Cullen is my doctors name as well he's inside as well, Autumn why don't you meet him." Autumns dad greeted, it gave me pity that what a happy and jolly man was stuck with such a disease.  
"Hello sir and yes what a coincidence.." I greeted back, Dad was standing there reading through the reports.  
"Dr Cullen, heres my daughter Autumn and her friend Bella Cullen.." Autumns dad introduced  
"Hello Autumn, Hey Darling, fancy seeing you here!" Dad said acting like he didn't know a thing  
" you know each other!" Autumn and her dad said in harmony  
"Yes we do, he's my dad!" I laughed  
"Wow your dads young, oh wait your adopted right..." Autumn said  
" yeah.." I mumbled  
"Okay any who, Mr Black i am going go be treating you for a low price, for your medicine and your treatment, yes its a lot of money $1000 but you can pay in instalments or right away" Carlisle explained  
"Oh okay can we pay in instalments..."  
Mr Black replied  
"No we'll pay now i have the money!" Autumn shouted and handed the envelope to Carlisle. I decided to leave and drove home due to the snow, there was a lot of traffic, i was stopped at qqtraffic light and there were two guys on either side of my car, my window was open because it was really stuffy in the car. One guy kept honking and making kissy noises at me, i seriously wanted to rip his head off and pass on the blood."HEY BEAUTIFUL LOOK HERE" shouted one of the guys, i pulled my window up and turned the ac on. The traffic went by very slowly so i exited at the next exit point and overtook the repulsive humans. I put my phone in the phone holder and seconds later Edward calls." Hey Honey!" I greeted  
"Hello Bells" edward replied with a loving tone. "I am on my way by the way nearly there" i defended  
" Okay i have good news, we have the house to ourself tonight, i asked The family to meet The Denali's while they were out in Denali, so they will be back tomorrow and Carlisle will drop his car and briefcase off and set off to Denali" Edward explained.  
I parked my car and Edward was already waiting at the door for me, our house was very private with tons of trees so no one would see. He was standingrq there in his usual style blue shirt and black trousers. I hugged him and he kissed my head. We walked into the house and straight went to our bedroom, i sat down on the sofa and put my legs up on the coffee table, i leaned back and closed my eyes. " stressful day huh?" Edward asked standing behind me and rubbing my head  
"Yes, i had to go shopping.." I laughed  
"Yes Bella thats so much work isn't it.." Edward said sarcastically  
"How about a bath..." Edward asked sitting down next to me, holding my face in his hands and kissing my cheek.  
"That sounds amazing." I muttered turning to face him. He walked over to the bathroom and i could hear the tap. Edward called me and I spotted the invitation of joining the Volturi in one of my Shakespeare books, i grabbed the envelope and through it into the fire... I followed to the bathroom and...

Next Morning...  
Our project was nearly complete we had another week and a half to compleat it.  
Today we wanted to seem more human so Alice wouldn't be attending college today, she has the "stomach bug", since alice had free time on her hands she decided to dress me today. We didnt want to seem crazy so she put me in thick black leggings, brown riding boots with socks sticking out. A collared top and a jacket on top. My hair was lightly curled so i through on a burgundy beanie and glasses to make it look like we wear contacts and have bad eyesight. I applied a little blush so I could imitate a cold human. Jasper seemed depressed on the car journey to college. "Cheer up bro.." I soothed  
"I can't i miss my beautiful pixie.." Jasper cried  
"Brosiff, cheer up buddy!" Edward laughed

The whole journey went like that, Edward attempting to make jasper better. I parked the car and spotted Autumn, she was sitting on a bench reading a book. I instructed Edward and Jasper to go hang out with Autumn while i went to do something. I walked over to Spencer, he was my best guy buddy in college. I did my hand gesture for the guys around him to go and we were left alone. " Hey Spencer..." I said fluttering my eyelashes.  
"Hey Bells, were's Edward?" He asked  
"He's with Autumn and Jasper!" I announced  
"Autumn is so pretty..." Spencer murmured  
"Yeah what do you think of her?" I asked batting my eyelashes  
"She's so smart, pretty and kind, she went to my high school and middle school, I've had a huge crush on her since, the reason why i'm still single" Spencer explained  
I asked him to ask her out in bio chem and we will double date at the blue lobster down town. He seemed super pumped, he hugged me and then left me to go and skip over to Edward, Jasper and Autumn. I grabbed Edwards hand and led him to a tree, we stood behind it and i kissed Edward, i told Edward the plan and hope it would be successful. He kissed me back, i loved him to much, i wondered were jasper was. He was sitting on the grass, reading a book about the civil war. I approached him and sat down next to him. "Hey sis!" jasper squealed  
"Hi bro, go home; you seem depressed i will cover for you now go!" I demanded  
"Okay okay! Calm down" Jasper said walking away, i gave him my car keys and asked him to asked Carlisle or Esme to come pick us up. We heard a new boy was coming to college today, he was a transfer student from Seattle.. He was standing there along with Spencer and a few of the popular boys. Because of my amazing hearing, i could hear everything they were saying.." Okay all the girls here are average!" Jack said (new boy)  
"No, besides the Cullen girls! HOT STUFF, especially Bella" Tommy said  
"Where are they?" Jack asked  
"There she is, Alice isnt probably in, but thats Bella." Tommy said pointing towards  
"Your right shes hot, she'll probably have sex with me, wheres her dorm?" Jack asked  
"She's off limits dude, she has a boyfriend, and she does karate, street fighting, self defence and ballet, she will karate chop your face gracefully." Spencer announced  
"Who cares, WHERES HER DORM?" Jack shouted  
"She lives off campus with her family, at the Cullen Mansion, its private property and its very hard to get in if you don't have a verification from a member of the family.." Spencer explained  
"Eesh dude you know a lot about the Cullen's.." Tommy said  
"Yeah Anastasia told me, the only people who have been to her house are Autumn Black and Anastasia Jablowski!" Spencer verified  
"What she studying?" Tommy asked  
"She's going to become a doctor and shes doing literature.." Spencer answered, i walked over to them, and i approached the boys.. Edward was by my side and his arm around my waist..

"Hey Spencer.." I greeted, Edward was tightening his grip around my waist and i could tell he was mind reading the new kid Jack. "Hi... Bella.." Jack interrupted  
"Hello, your Jake right?" I asked, pretending not to know his name...  
"No its Jack " he corrected  
"Bella Darling, i think we should leave, class will be starting.." Edward offered knowing that i want to get out of the situation.  
"Sure honey, why don't you go and i will join you..." I said, looking into his gold eyes so he knows what i was saying.. Edward left and kissed my cheek, tommy and Spencer left as well along with Edward, i stood there with jack.  
"Come on Bella, why don't we go to my dorm and get some action.." Jack offered  
"Hell No!" I said slapping him  
"Did you just slap me." Jack said disgusted  
"Yes,i did asshole." I shouted, he leaned in to punch me and i gracefully punched him in the face, his nose started to bleed. His blood was gushing from his wound on his cheek. I walked away and followed a few other students to class...

"BELLA SWAN REPORT TO DEANS OFFICE the announcer announced, i left the classroom and Edward had a worried look on his face. I tapped his hand and walked out. I walked towards the dean's office and Jack was sitting outside, he shot me a smirk and sniggered at my glasses, i had put them on for the lesson. I adjusted them and knocked on the door. He let me in and made me sit opposite him. "Do you know why i have called you here..." Asked the Dean  
"No sir.." I said looking down  
"You attacked Jack..." The dean said  
"Yes because he was saying repulsive stuff to me.. So i slapped him and punched him..." I explained  
" So i have called your parents who will be here in a minute... " explained the dean

Esme and Carlisle had rushed through the door and i sat there quietly. Emmett had come along with them. "What did you do baby sis.." Emmett asked  
"Punched an idiot.." I replied  
"Thats my girl.." Emmett said  
"Bella and you please go outside i will talk to your parents..." The dean said whilst staring at Esme... Carlisle looked very angry. Me and Emmett sat outside and Jack looked quite intimidated, ten mins had passed and me and Emmett sat there blankly looking at our phones. Edward was coming from class because it ended early and came and hugged me. He shot Jack a very angry and im going to kill you look. "What did you say to my sister." Emmett said whilst walking over to him  
"Nothing, i asked her out to do some stuff." Jack replied, Edward was about to bite his head off but because of my newborn strength, i was still stronger than him. I walked over to jack and punched him in the nose, he started to bleed and then he cried in pain. I sat further away from him, his blood repulsed me.. The dean walked out to call me in and Jack snitched and told on me. "Sir, Cullen punched me again.." Jack said  
"Okay, go to the nurse's office, Bella come inside.." He explained, i followed him inside..." Okay Bella, we are temporarily expelling you from college for a week.." The dean anounced, Esme stroked my hair and held onto my hand while Carlisle patted my back..  
"What?WHY!" I shouted  
"You broke the rules.." The dean said  
"So, he was saying cheap stuff to me." I screamed, Edward and Emmett must of heard it and stormed inside  
"Is everything okay?" Emmett and Edward asked  
"No, there kicking me out for a week, i will miss lessons, well anyway i have less lessons this week anyway.." I cried  
"Don't worry honey, i will tell you what we learnt that day okay.." Edward pacified

Esme and Carlisle took me home and neither of them seem disappointed, they knew what i did was right and Esme was proud that i didn't kill him, Jasper was going to be even more proud..  
The car ride home was silent, i didn't say a word but on the bright side spencer had asked Autumn on a date tonight so all set for the blue lobster, i set reservations for nine a clock pm.  
We got home and Alice was jumping on the sofa, along with Jasper, who was happy, I had Alice for company for the next few days but it was fine, i might as well just finish some assignments i wanted to do for the future.

The date was ready, The Blue Lobster was a very classy restaurant so we had to dress appropriately. I wore a blue body con lace dress, which reached above my knees. I put some black knit tights on along with some studded ankle boots. I put on a big jacket and curled my hair. Edward wore black trousers and shoes and a shirt same colour as my dress. We took Edward's vanquish to the Blue lobster and waited for the arrival of Autumn and Spencer.

Spencer and Autumn finally arrived, she looked really pretty, she wore a plain black dip hem dress with black edgy converse and a red leather jacket. Spencer looked alright, they came in Spencer's car, he wasn't rich so he couldn't afford a proper car. He drove his chevy truck the one with a bed like my old one. Autumn walked in blushing red.." Hey guys.." Autumn greeted  
"Hey Autumn, you look amazing, and Spencer you look cool too" i replied  
"Thank's Bella and you look sexy as always of course. And Edward my man, whats up buddy" Spencer complimented  
Edward and Spencer got into a deep convo and then out of no where Spencer asked us a question. "How old are you guys?" Spencer asked, we couldn't say stuck at 18 now and for Edward stuck at seventeen.  
"Were both 19" Edward answered  
"Really, you guys act so mature and your both so committed to each other.." Spencer said, Autumn sat there quietly and played around with the food in front of her..  
"Well, yeah of course were kinda old fashioned and we've been taught by our parents, to be good members of society, and us being committed to each other is because we love each other." I explained  
"Wow kinda sucks on you Edward, can't sleep with any other girl now.." Spencer whispered to Edward  
"Yeah i wasn't planning to anyway, my parents haven't taught me that anyway..." Edward replied

We went home and Autumn and Spencer really hit it off after we left early, I hated being away from school so i would just probably go to the hospital with Carlisle and hang around with him there. ...

OKAY SO GUYS BELLA HAS BEEN EXPELLED AND AUTUMN AND SPENCER ARE ON A DATE. LIFE (the stories name) WONT BE TOO LONG 10-15 CHAPTERS PROBABLY!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, I BARELY GOT ANY THANKS TO THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS POSSIBLE! AUTUMN BLACK 74. Autumn is based on her if she didn't alreAdy tell!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me and Edward played the piano all night, i mastered my lullaby and i will probably become a piano virtuoso soon. Just get Edward kicked out as well. I set everyone off and gave Edward his volvo's car keys. He was the only one going to school and Alice must of seen something so she asked Jasper to go with him. Alice was going to shopping on her own and i was going to the hospital with Carlisle so we all had stuff to do. Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting this morning or there at the chalet ( on the mountains) having private time. I got ready to go with Carlisle and changed into some red jeans a white and black sweater with a necklace. I asked Carlisle if i could drive and take my car instead. Carlisle was a very big role model in my life, he is one of the main reasons i wont be a usual vampire. He has helped me in the times of need so i hope i can as well. I pulled up into the car park and walked with Carlisle to the reception."okay Linda this is my daughter Bella.. She's going to be with me today. So please let her in if she leaves." Carlisle explained  
"Okay sir." She replied, i followed carlisle to his cabin and it was a nice baby blue colour. His desk was placed in the middle with nice chairs. It was only the morning so not many people were here. A man walked in and im guessing he worked here." Dr Cullen can my son just sit here while i talk to my patient." The doctor asked politely  
" yes sure Dr Goldstein." Carlisle replied a boy taller than me Edwards height walked in, he had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a lovely smile." Good morning Dr Cullen we meet again." The boy said he was my age if not older  
"Yes Jason its been a while, this is my daughter Bella you can keep her company. Bella honey I'm going to go speak to the other doctors in the meantime" Carlisle replied, he walked out and i sat there ignoring him. My bell like voice started humming and he noticed me. " No school or College." He asked  
"No got expelled" i replied  
"Bad ass what did you do?" He asked  
"Slapped a dumbass and punched him.." I added  
"What did he do break your lipgloss." He joked, i walked over to him and slapped him. "No he kept saying dirty stuff to me... He kept asking me to have sex with him or going out with him.." I admitted  
"Why didnt you!" He muttured  
"Im not a slut and i have a long time boyfriend for your kind information." I mentioned

I walked out kicking him in the shin and he followed me. I walked over to the staffroom and told Carlisle that i was going to go hike for a bit. Carlisle agreed with me and asked were Jason was, and he was behind me. Jason followed me outside. I scanned the parking lot for my black mercedes. "Okay Bella is that chevy yours?" He asked humbly  
"No, theres my car.." I interrupted  
"Is it your mom or dads." He asked  
"Mine!" I shouted  
"Wow, you get a mercedes and i get a shitty beetle.." He complained  
"Okay.." I agreed;he got into my car and asked me were i was going. I didn't feel like going anywhere so i said hiking! He disagreed and said that i wouldn't last running a hundred meters. I slapped him again and i secretly texted Edward to meet me at our meadow as soon as his last lesson finished. I dropped my car home and got my range rover, Jason's face was gob smacked at how wonderful our home was. I explained that Esme was an interior designer so she enjoyed this stuff and we all came from rich backgrounds which we gave to carlisle since it was of no use to us because carlisle provided us with whatever we pleased of. I went into my house and shot the door on his face, he waited outside for me while i went and changed my clothing to hiking gear. Shorts, boots, socks and a hoody and waterproof raincoat. All you need when hiking. I got my range rovers keys and Jason followed me again.

I parked my car at the parking area and set off into the trail. I walked faster and ran faster than him, i didn't need to breath or i didn't sweat so he raised a few questions.  
"How are you not sweating or out of breath?" He asked  
"Firstly I'm not sweating because we never ran or walked much and I'm not out of breath because i am fit. " i explained

He started to tell me about his life and some jokes, he was quite funny and we saw a little waterfall where he attacked me with the water. He tried kissing me, but couldn't because i pushed him off me. "Oi what are you doing.." I shouted  
" im kissing you.." He said , we were very close to our meadow and i pushed him out of my way.  
"I have a boyfriend" i exclaimed, i texted Edward as fast as i could and he replied..  
Still in car, will be there in 5 mins tops.

I sat down on the floor away from the meadow. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. " Bella I'm sorry i really like you..." He said, his voice sounded very different and i was confused about his change i looked up and it still was Jason..  
"I don't care i can't like you back I have a boyfriend and we just met and you have a bad impression on me.." I said angrily  
"I am sorry and who is your boyfriend anyway..." He demanded  
"There he is.." I laughed, Edward had come his scent was coming closer...  
"Hey honey are you alright..." Edward said  
"Edward, yeah I'm fine, this is Jason, he's one of the doctors son..." I said  
"So this is your boyfriend..." Jason says  
Jason walked up to edward and told him what he wanted to do..  
"NO JASON I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND.. I have had enough of this love triangle stuff.." I shouted, Edward came and hugged me and my phone rang it was Rosalie.. Jason came out of nowhere and said "whose that hottie?" He asked I'm guessing he's a player  
"My older brothers girlfriend..." I stuttered, edward laughed a little..  
"Hey sis whats up.." I said on the phone  
"Yeah i will come home in half an hour..." I said again

Jason started asking questions about Rosalie and i slapped him again. I told him she was married and i pushed him away from me. I dropped back to the hospital and went to the hospital to inform Carlisle that i was leaving my car and keys here to him. I warned i wanted my baby back in one piece. Me and Edward walked into the woods and ran home from there.

I walked into the house and Alice was sitting there shivering, with Jasper and Esme by her side. And soon after Edward went and grabbed Jasper to the of the room. I could hear everything they were but it wasnt clear.  
"Alice what happened?" I asked shaking her  
"They're coming.. For us.." She blurted  
"Who?" I asked  
"The Volturi, Aro, Caius and Marcus and the twins.." She said, i froze for a second the two twins Jane and Alec horrified me. I managed to get hold of myself and made everyone get out of shock. They were coming after Christmas so when we are on winter break. We had plenty of time to sort this problem out so i was going to drop out of college only for this year, figuring to sort the problem out and learning some things about my existence. I reached for my phone and asked the Denali's to come and visit us. They would come tomorrow but by then i called Carlisle and filled him in on the crisis but the only way we could do this was by talking to them. Fighting would resort to deaths. I thought the packs would already be here by now but oh well i would inform them of this. Before i could reach my phone the bell rang and it was the Denali's along with the pack. "Hello Tanya!" I greeted  
"Hi Bella, what happened is everything all right?" She asked worried pulling me into a hug  
"No, the Volturi want me, Edward and Alice and maybe even Jasper.."i explained  
"Why?" She asked  
"They are all supernaturally gifted, the Volturi frequently do this.." Eleazer said coming forward  
"Oh wow, then they could even take our sister Kate.. She can shock people.." Tanya said  
"Where is Irina..?" I asked  
"In the car... Shes on the phone..she's made peace with the wolves.." Carmen replied

I made them come in and several minutes later Carlisle came and handed my key over to me and sat down next to Esme. "Okay i have a solution, why don't me, Bella and alice and jasper go over to them to talk to them in a more civilised manner and Jane and Alec won't harm Bella because of her shield." Edward suggested  
"Thats a good idea.." I announced

Kate taught me some ways i could spread my shield and it worked perfectly, i got the hang of it very quickly and I was good at fighting now since after my transformation Edward taught me to fight. I had a few fights with Emmett and jasper as well. And I'm still a newborn so I'm strong. Rosalie booked us tickets to Italy and we didn't want to be homeless so Alice argued and booked us a hotel. We jetted off to the airport, Emmett dropped us off and i trusted him to take care of my cars.  
We walked over to the counter and checked in we all looked like depressed zombies, and we hadn't hunted in weeks so the dark under eye circles didn't help our situation. "Has someone died..." The air hostess asked  
"No.." I replied grabbing the boarding passes.

We had landed in Italy and were proceeding towards the exit to find a taxi, the hotel was very close to the Volturi area. We found a taxi and drove to Volterra.

We crashed into our rooms and put our suitcases away.. Alice stormed into our room while me and Edward were making out in the corner. "Bella, Edward you both look horrible go get changed so we can go talk to the Volturi..." Alice said  
"Okay, what shall we wear?" Edward asked  
"Umm well Edward you can wear a plain black shirt and a jacket with a hood wear black jeans or chinos and your usual formal shoes and for accessories your wedding ring and the Cullen bracelet." Alice explained  
"Got it boss" Edward laughed  
"And Bella wear an oversized black top a jacket with a hood, wear your panel leggings which i packed the combat boots and the cross scarf and accessories your wedding ring and Cullen bracelet." Alice babbled  
"Got it chief.." I said  
She walked out the room, smiling and looking happy, im glad that this didnt have a long time affect on us.

We got changed and met Alice and Jasper in the lobby, it was very sunny outside. So we all put hoodies on our heads and sunglasses on our faces. We styled our hair to make us look Emo so it was covering half our face. Alice had hired a car and drove it towards the Volturi. The town square was empty so it was fine for us. I followed Edward and Alice who were at the front and along with Jasper at my side. I could feel how worried Jasper was and was tensing. "Bro everything will be fine," i smiled  
"I hope so sis.." He said worriedly  
We reached the court room and Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting at the front staring at us. "What do you want?" Caius asked  
"Why do you hate us so much?" Jasper shouted  
"We don't hate you, we think your powers shouldn't go to waste.. And staying with your repulsive coven with that sort of diet is neglecting what you can do.." Aro replied

I could feel Jane and Alec coming in, i spread my shield around all four of us and made sure it was strong and unbreakable. Jane said pain to Jasper who was giving her a dirty look while she stared at me rudely. It didn't affect Jasper and she looked even more worried to me. "FELIX TAKE THEM IN!" Caius shouted

Felix came out along with some bigger people the size of Emmett to take us away. I knew i could beat them up along with my family, but we couldn't risk it. They grabbed our arms and secured us." you will be staying like prisoners here until you don't surrender!" Felix shouted  
"We will never sureneder!" I shouted

We could easily leave her, but there were locks everywhere. We all were in the same jail cell. Alice was concentrating on the future so she seemed busy. I could feel buzzing in my boots. I took my right boot off and found my phone. Emmett was calling..  
"Hello.." I whispered, jasper and Edward looked at me  
"Bella are you all okay and why are you whispering!" Emmett cried, Edward grabbed the phone out of my hand and spoke.  
"Emmett, listen carefully the Volturi have kidnapped us. Don't come here they will kill you all.." Edward cried quietly  
"No! WHY? Where coming!" Emmett shouted, Alice took the phone and spoke to Carlisle...  
"Carlisle! Gather as many vampires especially the gifted, bring them here before the snow sticks to the ground.." Alice whispered  
"Okay, kids hang in there, you will be back here just in time for christmas.." Esme said grabbing the phone from Carlisle  
Felix had walked in and threw an unconscious human to drink.. We ignored it and sat there motionless...

SORRY GUYS SHORTER THAN USUAL! WhT do you guys want to happend in the next chapter and HAPPY SUMMER


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emmett's POV

Myself and Rosalie had set out around the world to find normads and covens who would help us bring back our family from the Volturi, first stop to find Peter and Charlotte, Peter fought along side Jasper. He agreed to bring back Jasper and Alice since they were very close.

We returned home and Kate, Eleazer and Carmen looked very upset, Rosalie sat beside them and asked them what had happened. "Tanya and Jacob left us... And left behind this note.." Carmen sobbed

Rosalie saw the letter and read it intensely, she knew Tanya and Jacob wouldnt leave us especially in the time of need. I grabbed the letter out her hand and read it. Get as many gifted ones you can and they will reach you soon It said, i dropped the note and inspected it, it was ripped out of a book, and it was Jaspers old war book. I was really close to my siblings and i would do anything for them and especially in the time of need.

Next day

Bella POV

I hated being here, Alice was the chirpy one and she was quiet, the only reason why one of hasn't killed someone and escaped is being of Jasper, he is keeping us calm and Alice is keeping us updated with whats going on with the Volturi's decisions and whats going on with the family in Alaska.

Edward sat there depressed against the wall, his long legs were stretched out, i went and sat down beside him and took his head into my hands, i stroked his bronze hair and kissed his forehead..

"Don't worry Edward, everything will be fine.." I nodded

"I know it will, i don't like seeing you in pain, its giving me agony." He replied painfully grabbing onto my waist.

"Im not in pain, I'm counting on my family, they will come for us and we have my phone so we can get updates and we have Alice as well." I explained

"True, but we can't do stuff because of Alice and Jasper here." He chuckled, i looked towards Alice and Jasper as Alice was sitting there her small head leaning against Jasper's built rock hard shoulder, and how his head was leaning onto her head. They were so perfect together, he always cared for her no matter what the scenario was; he dealt with long night shopping trips for clothes and shoes. At least all the suffering we all went through brought us to our soul mates. How much Rosalie suffered to find Emmett, What Alice went through and lastly how Edward must of coped, i sound like an airhead after I say this 109 years of life and no romance but at least i get to claim him for myself...

I took my coat off and folded into a square, the outcome was soft and squishy; I lay on the floor and laid my head on the coat. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about absolutely random things, anything. I practiced releasing my shield and i finally released it out. I felt Edward being startled by what he got to see."Bella! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Edward exclaimed

"Ive been practicing.." I whispered

"Show me something else.." He asked politely

"Later, we have all the time in the world." I said

He leaned on to me and kissed me passionately on my lips. I saw Alice and Jasper making out in the corner. I sat up and Edward leant against me, against the wall. I felt him tense himself. What was a great moment which was rudely interuppted by Heidi.

"Stop! ALL 4 of you!" She demanded, we looked at her confused of why she was here. All of our eyes had turned onyx black.

"What?" I asked

"Get up, We have some "visitors"! FOLLOW ME!" She explained

We got up out of the vampire proof jail cell, and followed the immensely beautiful vampire out the door. We reached outside and there was a crowd of vampires, heidi asked us to run and follow the rest of the vampires to forks. We couldn't even escape since there was tons of vampires in front of us and behind us. Heidi came up to me and asked me to go to Volterra and bring back something that belonged to and then i was free to go. Apparently i was her favourite out of all of the Cullen's. I just obeyed her since she kind of scared me. I ran back and Alice told Edward where i was going. I ran back very fast and saw Alec. He approached me and i told him why i was here, i followed him to a room. There were candles lit and i was freaked out. "Where is Heidi's thing she wanted?" I asked

"She didn't want anything i need to talk to you.." He answered slyly

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I exclaimed

"I love you?" He said, my mouth dropped in horror...

"What!? NO!" I shouted turning away from him

"Why, can't you love me?" He asked

"No! I already deeply love Edward!" I said

"After today, you won't" he said evily

"What I WILL FOREVER!" I shouted running away from him.

Edwards POV

Bella was taking a hell a lot of time, i asked Alice to tell me what she could see relating to Bella, but all she could see was Bella running away from Volterra. I started to get worried, what if she got lost. No she won't i hope she won't. All of a sudden Alice stopped...

"What happened Alice! What did you see?" I hesitated

"Alec told Bella he loves her and Bella freaked out and ran away when he said after today you won't" alice exlaimed

"WHAT! we have to go back actually were nearly there anyway.." I said

I knew were Bella was, she would be running the direction towards Forks. So i didnt worry and carried on running. I knew Bella would be aware of her surroundings and knew not to kill anyone.

Bella POV

Where am i? I ran towards west and i have no idea were i am, there was the vile smell of fish and chips. I could see this long tower with a clock on it, i suppose thats the big ben. What was i doing in England? I didn't know which way to go.. I looked around for a place to stay, or a vampire to help me but i doubt there would be any here...

Edward POV

We all had reached the battlefield sort of thing as how we felt it, I was holding onto Alice's left hand while Jasper was holding her right. Chelsea kicked us onto the side so we could see our family members. There was a huge crowd with all the wolves from the packs. Jacob had his own pack, apparently he hated being compelled to do stuff. So he had The Black Pack now. They all were lined up behind the vampires and there were all of Carlisle's friends. The Irish, Egyptian, The romanian and of course the Alaskan Covens. There were some nomads like Garret who were holding onto there mates. Garret was with Kate now. HOW LOVELY.

When we were on the ground i could see Esme shuddering, i looked over to see and Tanya and Jacob were missing. I ignored it as my small sister was in pain curling up with her mate. Where was Bella, i missed her so much and my heart was yearning to be near her...

"Aro! Give me my two sons and my two daughters back!" Carlisle shouted assuming Bella was with us

"Why should I? Well they haven't surrendered to me yet but why?" Aro shouted back

"Because they are my children.." Carlisle replied sternly

"They are part of our family... We will do anything to have our children back..." Esme cried painfully

"Anything..." Caius said evily

"Yes! ANYTHING!" Carlisle screamed

"What about your death Carlisle?" Caius said

"I...i... IM FINE WITH IT!" Carlilse shouted

Carlisle kissed Esme on the forehead and thanked everyone behind him. And camd and knelt in front of Aro. I saw Sam running toward them to and grabbing Carlisle. And barked...

"NO! DAD! NO YOU CAN't DIE FOR US.." Alice squealed

Carlisle was placed back into his space, next to Esme and Marcus started talking to them. In my eyes he was the kindest, i read his thoughts which were not misleading and saying nice things.

"LET THEM GO! SET THEM FREE! i don't want any trouble.. Or i will leave for GOOD!" Marcus threatended

"No you CAN't!" Aro and Caius declined

"We can't afford to lose you and we can't afford to lose these four gifted people. And talking of that were is Bella!" Aro asked

"Yes were is Bella?" Caius asked Heidi

" Alec wanted her so she went to him?" Heidi lied

They went back to the big confront and then Marcus wanted everything to be over. He made us go to the opposite side but he was clueless about Bella. She was his favourite since the beginning. "HEIDI GO BRING BELLA BACK!" Marcus Demanded, Aro just stood on the side powerless he couldn't do anything.

"Bella is with Alec!" Heidi whispered

"Why?" He questioned

"I don't know..." Heidi stuttered

"SHES LYING!" Maggie from the irish coven shouted

Bella POV

I think Alec is still after me, when i ran away i found a document signed by Aro.

He only wanted Marcus for his power he was using Chelsea to keep Marcus in the Volturi. The only use to him was his power. What was wrong with him? Aro is such a heartless man and Chelsea why would you want to break emotional ties. Actually i think if someones done a crime they can make the mate not so tied to them.

I started to run about when i first spotted...

SORRY GUYS ITS LATE I KNOW!

i need ideas and reviews people please please! The only reason why this chapter came us because of my fanfiction friend FeebasBellaSwan thanks to her this came! Check out her stories as well shes super talented!

GUYS FROM THE 19 august to the 4th of September there won't be any chapters ! Im going on Holiday and im not going to upload SORRY GUYS!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I ran faster towards the them, i tried to stay in human speed and then they saw me, they walked closer to me. They were getting closer, the man's russet skin colour was getting lighter as i got to him. He got taller as I got closer to him. A petite woman was walking beside him. There hands were linked together. She had strawberry blonde hair and it was in curls. Her bright red lips popped. They were finally in front of me. The tall man grasped me into a big teddy bear hug and i had to fight it off. "BELLA!" The tall man said  
"Jacob! Im lost!" I cried  
"Me and Jacob have been looking for you! The whole family has been worried sick." The strawberry blonde said pulling me into a hug

We took a taxi to the airport, the next flight to Alaska. We had to get there quickly, before the Volturiwent.

Edward's POV  
We all were there in silence, Carlisle trying to make them leave. Alec ran in looking flustered which was odd for a vampire. He looked angry and scared, he pulled Aro to the side and i could heat there conversation through there minds. I read Alec's and the Bella scenes were quite disturbing. He said something about a document which Bella had escaped with and she had not left any scent. Caius had come to them and Marcus was standing there patiently looking quite depressed as always but he did lose his mate. I couldn't imagine what would happened to me if i lost Bella, i would be an emotional wreck.  
"WE HAVE TO FIND THAT GIRL!" Caius shouted what seemed to be a mistake

Aro walked back and told Carlisle that they would have to meet tomorrow morning, And me Alice and Jasper would still be captive, i was missing Bella to much to be without her. I don't recall how i managed to survive months without her. Well i didn't survive i was mostly dead on the inside but then again I was technically dead.

Bella's POV  
The plane ride didn't feel as long as i hoped for. I was happy about that, we rushed out the airport, i didn't have any luggage because our suitcase and stuff was left in Volterra, at least i remembered to bring my passport and money in my bag. We hopped into a taxi, it was driven by a late twenties man, he had light blonde hair and pale skin, he wore a plaid shirt and a badge with his name on it. I started getting impatient, it was 3 in the morning anyway. The roads were empty, i saw tanya slip him a $100 bill so he would drive faster. She flirted with him a tiny bit and me and Jacob chuckled. Soon after we were in front of the Alaskan mansion. We knocked on the door and Esme came rushing to open it. She pulled me into a huge hug and brought me to the house. The others may of recognised Jacob and Tanya's scent and came to the door within seconds. Everyone was happy by our return but were still heartbroken since Edward, Alice and Jasper were still with them. I asked Carlisle if i could speak with him in private. We went to his office on the top floor near Esme and His bedroom and Esme's office and the home library. I sat opposite him on the leather sofa's.  
"Yes Bella, What did you need to talk about?" Carlisle asked politely  
"After Alec told me his feelings, I ran away from him and I was in this room, there were documents everywhere. I picked up this one." I explained, handing the documents over to him  
"Yes Bella, Aro hasn't told Marcus how Didyme died. This file is a very big secret and could cost the entire Volturi to suffer." Carlisle agreed

Emmett walked up to us. He came up to me and pulled me into a hug bigger than the one Jacob pulled me into back in London. We went outside together and wrestled a bit.

Next day (BattleField)

I dressed appropriately for the mini war, I wore a leather jacket and leather legging type trousers and a sweater and combat boots. All the wolves were in there forms and we were all in lines. I was hidden behind Rose and Emmett and I would come out later. The Volturi had assembled in there positions. Edward, Alice and Jasper were brought to the front and were pushed onto the floor.  
"Aro! Give me my family members back!" Carlisle shouted  
"Sorry but we havent found your daughter in law yet, until we don't find her your family won't be given back. She has something very precious of mine!" Aro explained, i slowly walked out behind the veil, i used my shield to protect everyone properly  
"Looking for this?" I announced lifting te folder up  
"ISABELLE SWAN!" Caius shouted  
"Its Bella and Bella Cullen by the way!" I said  
"Lets make a deal you give me the folder and you can have your family back!" Aro threatened  
"Okay, but why is the folder so important to you?" I asked evilly  
"Do not worry, and you can have your family back!" Caius evaded  
"I already know! But why don't I tell everyone here?" I announced  
"No!" Aro demanded  
"Whats so important that you won't even tell your own wives?" I asked  
"Nothing, how about this Bella.. We leave you alone forever, NO wars nothing. You can have your brother and sister and Edward back and we will be protecting you if any coven or normad has a war with you.." Aro offered  
"Okay then but im keeping the papers though... For our treaty purposes..." I said shaking there hands.

I ran across to them, unlocked the three and hugged them. I kissed Edward passionately and hugged him, i asked him to go and walk with the rest and I would catch up with them later. While the Volturi were going... Alec was walking slowly.. I walked up to him and i grabbed his cape hood. He looked back at me and asked me what had happened? I hugged him slightly and kissed his cheek. Edward had gone with Alice and Jasper so I was safe. "Bella I still love you..." Alec said  
"Okay...!" I walked away backwards and ran towards the mansion.

Everyone was saying goodbye to each other, We were invited to Garrett andbhb Kate's wedding early next year. Christmas was in a week and we had a LOT of work to do. The house needed decorating I needed to call Charlie and Renee. We were surprising Charlie by coming to Forks for three days. We seriously needed to go and buy holiday gifts first. First of all were is Alice and Edward? I was approached by Carlisle and he needed to talk to me, he led me to his office, it was so ironic because this same thing happened yesterday. "Yes Carlisle? What happened?" I asked patiently  
"Bella what happened today was absolutely wonderful, I am glad that someone can handle things in our family without being a senior member, because you had escaped, I didn't have to get sacrificed because of the news given by Alec..." Carlisle explained  
"Well Dad, you guys mean more than my own parents to me.. You have given me things which I don't even deserve! And just because I'm still a newborn, doesn't mean I can't kick ass" I laughed

Carlisle laughed and I had gotten a text from Edward to meet him at the chalet in the mountains. I quickly said bye to Carlisle and went to my room to get changed. Strangely enough, there was a pair of clothing ready, I climbed into them and it was a royal blue body con dress, it had three quater legnth sleeves and reached mid thigh. I put some tights on and some boots. There was a LOT of snow outside. I walked out of my bedroom and Alice was waiting outside with a cardigan to put over it. "Don't forget this little sis..." Alice said hugging me.  
I dashed out to get my car and drive towards the mountains. I don't think my mercedes would be able to up the mountains and Edwards Volvo was missing and everyones car was there so i just took the range rover. There was so much traffic, i guess people are shopping it is the holiday times. I took the way into the forest. Since there was snow outside, people were driving slower. So the way through the green less forest was the right path.

I parked the huge car outside the chalet, the black glossy car sparkled in the moonlight. I took my coat off and unlocked the door. It was private area with zero population. "Edward!" I called  
I looked around the house for him and saw the lovely decorations. There were romantic vanilla candles laid around the home. I spotted a polaroid picture on the coffee table in the living room. On the bottom it said..." Go up the stairs and walk towards the right and the last door. Knock on the door and your surprise awaits. I ran franticly in my vampire speed up the stairs, I walked slowley towards the door.

I approached the wooden door, which was coloured a pearly white with a golden border and knob. This chalet could be mistaken as a hotel, I knocked the door and it opened, Edward was standing there shirtless and he was smiling widely staring at me, blinding my view from the bedroom. "Edward whats the surprise?" I asked romantically while Edward pulled me towards his chest.  
"Me of course.." He laughed  
"YES! Finally nothing materialistic.." I jumped with happiness  
"Oh" edward stopped nervously  
"What happend Edward?" I asked smirking slightly  
"I kind of got you a gift.." He said sheepishly

I freed myself from his grasp and pushed him into the room so I could sit down. The room was beautiful. The queen sized bed had silk drapes which were a royal blue colour. The room was dark but was lighten up by the vanilla scented candles. There were white sconces covering the wall. There was a length mirror covered in gems. In the middle of the room, hanging of the ceiling, was a jewel chandelier. It was immense and knowing the Cullen's pretty pricey.

I walked over to him and he pulled out a blue box which had a locket in it. The locket was breath taking. It was in an oval shape and had sapphires covering there edge. The gold background was sparkling, with the blue writing, it said more than my own life in French. He put it around my neck and hugged me. I kissed him passionately and I think you get what happened next...

GUYS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW ! With a cherry on top :) okay guys im going on holiday soon so no chapters! Please tell me what you want to happrnd in the next chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

"Come on Edward, we need to finish our shopping, were leaving for Forks tomorrow!" I shouted  
I walked over to see Edward still playing video games with Emmett. I called Rosalie who was in the room within seconds. Emmett didn't listen to her either so she walked down to the oversized basement, which was filled with antique paintings worth fortunes, and turned the power off for that room. I started to laugh along with Rosalie. We could hear them moaning upstairs. I walked upstairs slowly, still fearing I would fall in my heels even though it would be vampirly impossible. Edward waited for my arrival and put his arm around my waist. To this casual shopping occasion, I wore a white strapless lace dress, a brown leather jacket. My shoes were the staple piece of this outfit, there were nude strappy wedges. It was freezing outside, so Esme recommended me to wear some tights.

We got into Edwards Volvo and drove off onto the highway following the crowds of cars cluttering the highway. I guess everyones out shopping for the holidays. Christmas was only a couple of days away anyway. Everyone was panicking since the mansion wasn't ready for christmas. No one had packed for the 7 hour flight to Forks for a couple of days. Alice was upset because she needed to buy something even though she had everything out there. And Esme and the rest of the family were decorating the house while Carlisle was in his office writing Christmas cards in his perfect calligraphy handwriting; and wrapping gifts for family and friends. We were planning on going back to university after the christmas break so we were going to get a lot of family time in the brief time we have together.

We pulled into the small parking lot outside the cozy mall. It wasn't big but was more of a designer broad walk type thing. We walked quickly into the mall attempting to ignore the stares we got from bystanders. It was hard but I could feel it made Edward feel uneasy. We bought presents and some christmas outfits or christmas onesies and jumpers.

Next day

In 10 mins our plane was going to take off, all my family members were on the plane with there mates. And I was to, unfortunately, we had three seats which meant one of us had to sit next to a stranger. And that person was me, it was a 25 year old man. He wasn't the most attractive person and was nothing compared to my Edward. The arm rest between us, I kept it down to keep distance between us. But i literally kept a yard between us. But there wasn't that much space. So I was still pretty close to him.  
"Hey pretty lady.." The odd man said with a perverted smile, Edward was about to kill him but thanks to Jasper he didn't.  
"Excuse me?" I said  
"Lets meet up for dinner in seattle?" He asked  
"Honey, I think were going to be having dinner at our MANSION and at Charlies?" Edward interrupted  
"Whose charlie?" The odd man questioned  
"My father in law and Bella's father.." Edward answered  
"Oh , so your married to this wonderful girl?" He asked  
"Yes he's married to me, for about six months now." I smiled, the man didn't seem tooo bad  
We were engaged into conversation with the man, and we figured out his name was Mike Stewart, he was a rich bachelor who was finding a girl to marry and settle down with.

We arrived in Forks and who knew it was snowing. Well more of a blizzard anyway. Alaska wasn't as bad as it was here at the moment and the taxi driver was wearing normal attire with more layers. Just looking at him made me feel hot. Edward looked fine as always, his usual formal wear. Coats, Shirts and Shoes. I was wearing black thick leggings, a big over sized grey top and a sweater and a beanie on top, at the bottom were black UGG boots.

We arrived at our home, home sweet home, nothing could beat Forks, I could smell pine and christmas cookies from miles away... Even though we lived in the middle of nowhere, i could smell everything from miles away. Me, Alice, Esme and Rose ran up to the Cottage. Alice asked me if she could use my closet to pick out christmas outfits since i had the most amount of dresses.

Rose picked out a knee length red dress, it had short sleeves and was a deep red. It was very beautiful and simple. To jazz the outfit up Esme took a sapphire blue box out of my jewlry box out, me and rose had made our mouths drop but Alice was smiling in the corner. "Whats that?" I questioned, Esme opened the box and made me face it. It was a diamond set, it had a beautiful chain and a diamond pendant, it was beautiful with it were simple stud earrings and a cuff as a bracelet. To finish the outfit Alice picked out some black suede heels. We hung it up in a dust bag on the side and we picked out outfits for Alice, Esme and Rose.

Edward knocked on the door and the girls had left in seconds, I walked there and opened the door for him. I stood there for a second and walked back in. I started cleaning the bedroom and closet since it was really messy because of todays fashion session. Edward came behind me and started kissing my neck, he put his arms around my waist. Since we were kneeling on the floor we slowly came up to a standing position. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Within seconds I was facing Edward and we were as close as we could be. I gently pushed Edward onto the bed and wrapped my legs around him. We ripped each others clothes off and kissed passionately.

Next Morning

"Bella!" Esme called calmly, we were decorating the house for christmas, we were planning on going to Charlie's tonight and opening half our presents there and half at home. The cottage was prepared since Edward helped me do it. We all were in our christmas jumpers and in the UGG store we found long red boots which had green on them which we thought was appropriate. Rose and Alice were creating cookies and cakes to take and Emmett and Jasper were decorating the outside and god knows were Edward is. I put it to the back of my mind and carried on decorating. Myself and Esme were putting up decorations until..."BELLA!" Carlisle called  
I rushed up stairs and reached within a second and sat down on the ottoman beside his desk.  
"Yes?" I smiled  
"Merry Christmas!" He greeted  
"Thanks Merry Christmas to you to..." I greeted back  
" Where is Edward?" He asked out of the blue  
"I have no idea whatsoever..." I denied  
"Oh okay, ALICE!" Carlisle called

He was acting quite jumpy something's up, I didn't give it a second thought but everyone besides Em,Jazz,Esme and Rose. Well it is the holiday times.

Few hours later

We were driving normally in normal speed to Charlie's we all were in separate cars. I looked in the side mirror and I had bright red lips on which made me look even more pale but who cares. Everyone had reached besides us two and anyways we are always late. We pulled into the driveway and Edward started to hyperventilate."whats wrong Edward?" I asked worridly  
"Your moms here..." Edward finished

There was a moment of silence in the car, but to break it Alice knocked on the window. We got out and went to the house door. Charlie opened it bright eyed with his new girlfriend Sue, Sue Clearwater. He embraced both me and lEdward and helped us bring presents in.

I spotted Renee, in the corner next to Esme on the dark brown sofa. I walked  
in slowly with Edward by my side. I waved at Renee while she jumped in her seat.

Renee POV

I eagerly waited for my daughters arrival, Charlie got out of his seat along with his beautiful girlfriend Sue, to open the door. Edward walked in smiling widely with a beautiful young lady by his side holding hands. She reminded me of Bella. But who was this beauty, she had flawless pale skin and brown eyes like Bella's, she had a perfect slim body and nice teeth. Who was she? But then... "MOM?!" She shouted  
"Bella? Is that you?" I stuttered  
"Yeah its me, Alice and Rosalie's beauty treatments made me look like this." She said, her voice was like bells ringing. Something was sure different about her.  
I gave her a big hug and her skin felt ice cold, probably because of the snow outside.

Bella's POV  
"Lets open presents now..." Charlie said happily  
"Okay we'll go first..." I announced handing Charlie an envelope.  
"What is it?" He asked curiously  
"Open it..." Edward said  
Charlie opened the manilla envelope and gasped. It was a week out at Louisiana, the fish and trout was good there.  
"YOUUUU..." Charlie squealed  
"Ussss" Edward squealed back

We gave out the presents but I didn't know what to give to my mom. Carlisle walked out the house to his car and brought something back. "Here you go Renee, we didn't know you were coming so there might be a lot of bubble wrap in there since Bella was planning on shipping it to you on the way home." Carlisle explained wide eyed  
"Well you didn't have to but thanks A LOT!" Renee thanked

I whispered to Alice because she was giggiling in the corner, no wonder they were acting suspicious. I don't know why but I really wanted to leave, i loved my mom a lot but they would be serving christmas dinner and it smelled like mud to me which is disgusting. I decided to take my presents and not have a fit which takes time and i never win so yeah. "Okay, Where are my gifts?" I asked cheekily  
"Here you go.." Edward said  
"NO, love not from you, from mom and dad." I replied  
Charlie and Renee laughed, Renee handed me a big gift bag. I opened it, it had my locket my nana got for me when I was little. My mom never let me wear it since it was priceless.  
"I think your responsible enough now for the necklace." My mom laughed  
"I was always responsible." I giggled  
"Yeah but you always hurt yourself at least once a week, and now that you have Edward I doubt he will ever let you fall." My mom said lovingly looking at Edward next to me.  
"I will never let a tear even come from her eye..." Edward replied  
I knew it was impossible for me to cry anyway but they don't know that. Edward makes me so happy, and who would of thought boring and dull Bella would end up with a family like this.  
I carried on looking through the bag and it was pictures with antique picture frames.  
"Mom its perfect.." I smiled widely pulling her into a hug

We took our gifts from mom and dad and left as quickly as we could, although we didn't eat christmas dinner, we got the chance to christmas hunt which is basically the same but vampire style. We hadn't hunted in quite a while anyway. After we got home we opened gifts and gave gifts, to each other. The day after tomorrow We all were going to be going back to Alaska so we can go back to University. Just in time for the next semester.

first day of university (again)  
We walked into the college gates with Jasper and Alice. I searched for Autumn everywhere, I asked sam a boy in my class, and he told me shes by the trees. I walked there by my self and saw here smoking... "AUTUMN what are you doing?!" I shouted  
She pulled me down to her level and told me to shut up.  
"After my father died, Spencer made me addicted to this stuff now, and now I just have sex with the guys who give them to me so I can get it for free." Je explained  
She looked high and she looked goth, I can't believe this is what happened to my best friend. She was wearing a really short skirt with big high stilettos and a top which showed off her boobs and weren't even covering them. A guy passed us, she got up and adjusted her top and made them even less covered up. I could hear everything she was talking about. "Autumn, Cullen's back, anyways tonight me and you, all night..." He said to her  
"Yes I know, I will meet you at the apartment, you got the stuff and the drinks." She questioned  
"Yes, don't worry about that." He replied slapping her ass and walking away, Autumn walked back and sat back down.  
"Autumn WHY?" I questioned  
"Because I'm depressed now, my boyfriend doesn't care about me all he cares about is sex and drugs. My dad died, and my new foster parents are rich and there willing to buy me all my needs. They just don't know about this yet..." She said  
"I can't believe this Autumn, what happened to the girl we met 2 months ago...?" I asked  
"I don't know, what happened to you?" She questioned  
"Me and Edward got married..." I lied showing her the rings on my necklace kind of sealed the deal for me.  
"Oh Congrats by the way" she congratulated

The bell soon rang and she was planning on staying here and ditching class. I left her and went to my class. Edward saved a seat for me and I told him everything Autumn had told me.  
"We have to help her, tonight she's going to some guys house, so tomorrow i'm going to force her to stop. We will tell her parents and ask Carlisle for advice." I finished

HEYY GUYS IM BACK! I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS I HARDLY GET ANY! I WORK REALLY HARD ON THESE AND FOLLOW ME ON POLYVORE FOR SNEAK PEAK OF OUTFITS NAMES SMARTIES218 no caps


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Next day at night  
Bella's POV  
Tonight I was going to go out with Autumn I wanted to see, who she dealed with and where she went, since it was a Friday we didn't have school, and I dressed in my best black clothing. I had this lace long dress which had rips everywhere and was revealing a lot of my legs because of the rips. And some high heeled shoes which had laces and were closed toe.

I got my car and drove towards her house, her house was quite big since she now had rich foster parents. I knocked on there door and her mom answered te door.  
"Excuse me Ma'am we really need to talk, wheres autumn?" I asked  
"She went to get dressed and come in your Bella right?" She asked  
"Yes and okay plenty of time and I don't dress like this in real life.." I said  
"Okay nice to know and what did you want to tell me?" She said  
"Autumn is in a very rough state, shes been taking drugs, smoking and drinking. When I came back from my two month leave because I got married to the love of my life, she was drinking and smoking, she was wearing skanky clothes and having one night stands." I explained  
"WHAT!" She shouted  
"Yes, don't tell her I told you, im planning on helping her stop." I plotted  
"Okay, well do you need any money or anything please tell us and congratulation on the wedding. " she smiled  
"She's coming let me just show you my husband and family and my rings." I asked  
I whipped my phone out and showed her pictures of everyone in our family, she was particularly fond of Carlisle.  
"Whose this handsome fella?" She asked, while Autumn walked down the stares wearing bright colours..  
"Hes my father in law..." I laughed  
"Wow, is this his wife? Hello darling your friend is here she's just showing me pictures of her husband.." She lied

Me and Autumn walked out, she got into my red Ferrari sports car and gasped at the sight of it.."Whose car is this?" Autumn asked  
"Mine, Edward gave it to me as a wedding present.." I lied even though he did  
"We don't all get perfect guys.." She moped

We drove off and she started changing from her bright clothes to gothic short and slutty clothes.  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Changing, my step mom can't see me like this.." She replied  
"Okay.." I ended

We pulled up into this creepy house type thing,I parked my car and quickly texted Edward the address and asked him to pick the car up before it got stolen.  
"Aren't you going to come in...?" Autumn asked  
"Wait, Im just texting Edward to take the car and pick us up later because this place looks creepy and weird.." I explained  
"Whatever... Just come in whenever your ready..." She said gloomily

Edward finally came and warned me to stay safe, I asked him to leave and not stick and with that he left. I slowley walked in and there wasn't anyone there besides one girl and strange moaning sounds..  
"Hello?" I confusley said  
"Hey" the girl said and carried on smoking  
"Wheres Autumn, Autumn Black?" I asked  
"Didn't you know shes in that room, there just having sex in there, Mason is probably going to give her drugs after." She casually explained  
"Okay, so tell me about Autumn, does she have sex with random guys?" I asked  
"Yeah, shes a slut like that. She dresses like that, small tops and bra's, skirts, and those stripper heels..." She boasted  
"Wow..." I looked away  
"What about you, Who are you?" She asked me  
"Well, Im Bella Swan, now Cullen, I'm 20 years old, I got married this fall." I said  
"Wait,Hold up did you say you got married, your only 20 did you get knocked up...?" She interuppted  
"No, we loved each other way to much and he was old fashioned, heres a picture of him. Anyway, Im going to become a doctor and I can speak like five different languages." I said  
"Wow, he's sexy and wow! Did your parents like force you to study and I can tell your rich.." She said  
"Yes he is and no, i didn't get forced I got adopted, since my parents died, and me and my older brother and the rest of my family are all really smart so like yeah...and how can you tell I'm rich" I said  
"Your car and I saw your boyfriend.. I mean husband take it away. And plus how did you become goth or Emo?" She questioned  
"I'm not, I just need to help Autumn stop being like this and your peppy and stuff and who are you and why are you Emo?" i asked  
"Oh I am not, and I'm an undercover cop..." She said  
"What! Don't arrest Autumn! Please!" I pleaded  
"I was a hired to inspect... This area yes i know look like a teen but ma'am if Autumn takes the drugs then I will arrest her." She explained

I quickly got up and ran to the room where Autumn was, I walked backwards and grabbed Autumn, she fixed her skirt and her crop top. "LETS GO!" I shouted

I dragged her out the unusual house and called Carlisle, he could help her way better than I could.  
"Carlisle come pick me up please, Ive got Autumn with me and I need to tell you something.." I called  
"Okay darling be there in five minutes" he replied

Autumn pulled Bella to the side and reached into her pocket. She got a lighter and a cigarette out.  
"Give me the lighter and the packet.." I said  
"You and smoking? Okay.." She said  
I grabbed it and through it in the bin, and I told Autumn off, I told her to change into the clothes, I was disgusted that we were ever friends.

Carlisle pulled up and we sat in, Edward had come along also , so Autumn sat at the front and i sat at the back with Edward. "Hey Dad, Autumn has changed into a very disgusting person, she smokes and i can't forget she takes unusual drugs..." I said  
"What?! Autumn we never thought you were like this..." Carlisle replied in disappointment.  
"Well I am, Bella you told my mom, i heard everything..." She sobbed

I called her mom and told her to pack Autumns things and we where taking her to a mental hospital called Radley. I hated doing this but she needed it and this was best for her.

We picked up her stuff from her home and took her to Radley.  
"Hello My name is Dr Cullen, im here to ask you to keep my patient here in a private room, she is got mental exhaustion and she needs medication. Since she had an addiction of something. We would like to keep her in a room where there isn't any way of getting out but please make sure shes with people at all times..." Carlisle explained  
"Okay, thats fine please fill out these papers and come on darling lets get you all dressed up and settled down.." The lady said  
She walked away with a depressed looking Autumn. Her step mom was glad that Autumn would get some help but she was quite upset because Autumn is or was a smart person.

I quickly went to see her in the room she was staying in and asked her the real reason why she done all this.  
"Because... I wanted some attention after you came the talk of the school, you helped me get a boyfriend and yeah. After you left for two months, Spencer broke up with me, he said he didn't find me interesting and I lost my popularity... I was heartbroken... And WE ALL CAN't get a perfect guy! Unlike some people, we aren't all rich with perfect parents, siblings and house." She cried  
"What! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! I tried to help you... Im not perfect! You have a lot of stuff that I wish for but I can't have and you don't see me dwelling.. You know what. Im done!" I said, i walked out the door, slamming it lightly behind me  
"Dad, Edward lets go..." I said  
"What happened love?" Edward asked as he hugged me  
"One second honey, just waiting for the visitors passes." Carlisle said  
"Okay, I will tell you in the car, meet you outside... Dad can i have the car keys?" I ask  
"Yes here.. Edward go with her..." He offered

I left the building and unlocked the car, Edward followed me and sat next to me in the car.  
"Honey tell me." Edward demanded  
"Can I tell you when Carlisle is here?" I ask  
"Anything for you.." He kissed me on the cheek  
I whipped my phone out and looked through my contacts, I deleted Autumn and from all my pictures even though they were backed up on my computer. I changed my lock screen picture to me and Alice and my home screen remains me and my lovely family. Carlisle got into the car and I handed him the car keys.  
"Edward,Dad let me tell you what happened; Autumn started all this because we left for the two months. Her boyfriend broke up with her. And she thinks what we have is everyones dream. Well to be honest, she has things we want as well. And did Alice tell you tomorrow in university. Theres going to be a brother and sister twins coming to our school. And wanting us." I laughed  
"Well Bella if she feels that way, we can't really help it. And let me tell you children a story. When I first joined the hospital. A lot of women would drool over me and when Esme used to come she used to get annoyed until a male doctor flirted with her, which got me annoyed." Carlisle joked trying to lighten up the mood  
"Well Bells, aren't we beautiful that the twins want us?" Edward asked  
"Eddie!" I joked  
"Well we are though.." I said playfully punching Edwards arm

We finally reached home and Alice was waiting for me and Edward along with Jasper kissing her neck. "Alice fine I will go shopping with you.." I said before she could ask  
"I knew it, the twins will be there and they know who we are so we need to be in there eyes at all times..." Alice announced  
"First let me get out of these sluttly clothes.." I laughed  
"Yeah sis what are you wearing?" Jasper joked

I ran upstairs and got into a comfy dress. Its a strapless white floral dress, i paired it with a denim jacket and some heels. Not good for this weather but tights and a trench coat and a beanie will be fine. I ran downstairs and my sister, brother and husband waiting.  
"Cute outfit sis.." Alice said. She was totally rubbing off on me.  
We got into Edwards car and drove off to the big mall. Alice directed him on where to park and we parked near the twins car. We got out the car and walked into all the designer shops and bought outfits for the school week. We spotted the twins in Ralph Lauren Me and Alice entered and we stood near them and..  
"Did you hear, theres some twins coming to our University..." I said  
"Yes oh my god!" Alice said  
"There talking about us Austin!" The girl said  
"Who cares anyways Ally, my friend Jack said that the Cullen girls are HOT! And the guys arent to bad.." Austin said

I was ready to kill him with my high heels. But Alice stopped me. Edward came out next to them. He started to flirt with Ally. Trying to get her all happy.  
"Hey, I think we have the same style.." Ally joked  
"Yes we do, so you go school here?" Edward asked  
"No, I go to university, what about you?" She asked  
"Yeah same here, Mrs Cullen are you done shopping" Edward called, which was my Que. to come towards him  
"Yes Mr Cullen, I was done quite a while ago.." I smiled walking up towards him  
"Whose she?" I asked smiling  
"Hi I am Ally.. Are you guys the Cullen's the ones who go to The University Of Alaska..?" She questioned  
"Yes, Im Bella.." I introduced  
"Oh, um see you tomorrow" the girl said awkwardly  
"Austin! I know how Bella and Edward Cullen look like.." Ally said  
"How?" He asked  
"There right there, that girl with the brown hair and the pale white skin. they're exiting the store now. With a million shopping bags." Ally gasped  
"Damn shes hot, look at those legs and that hair, at the end of this week she will be so in love with me." Austin said  
"No chance! Shes married, to the hot guy shes with."Ally made sense  
"Lets follow them.." Austin and Ally say in harmony

They followed us around the mall, as we went into every designer shop watching us Come out with ten shopping bags. Once we drove to our car, there wasn't enough space for me and Alice since there were so many bags. But Austin offered to give us a ride home.  
"Where do you live?" Austin asked  
"Just follow the car in front.." I said

He followed our car and just like Edward he drove like a maniac but It didn't bother me since this was slow to me. When he pulled up into the our big mansion. Right infront of it. We got out and said it was our stop.  
"Nice home.." Ally said  
"Thanks why don't you both come in for a snack or something. Ally you need to eat!" I joked  
"Okay, and that makes two of us Bella have you seen your legs." Ally laughed

We led them into our house and our parents were waiting there with our brother and sister. Alice went to put the bags upstairs and Jasper went to the house library while I went to the kitchen to cook something for them.  
"Austin, Ally come in here!" Edward called  
I asked them to sit down and I gave them some snacks.  
"Who were they?" Ally asked  
"Who?" I asked  
"The woman with the brown hair and man with the gorgeous blonde hair.." Ally said  
"They're my parents.." Edward saying awkwardly wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Yeah, Dad is very well groomed because of Eddie's twin sister Alice. My best friend and my sister in law." I chuckled  
"He's both your dads? how?" Austin asked obviously confused  
"Basically, Edward and Alice were the first to be adopted by mom and dad, then it was Rosalie and Jasper, and lastly it was myself and Emmett. We all came from rich backgrounds with parents and family deaths so people who did want to adopt us were weird people and were after our money until dad came along." I explained  
"And then me and Bella got married two months ago after two years of dating.." Edward said kissing my neck  
"Aww, whose Rosalie and Emmett I've never seen or heard of them before. We kinda heard of you from Austin's friend Jack. He described you guys as bitches and idiots. But in my defence you guys are totally cool." Ally said  
"Thanks, Emmett Rosalie!" I called  
They both came downstairs along with Jasper and Alice, Esme came down and asked us to go to the den, in the garden which was newly built by Esme.  
"Okay Mom" all six of us said

"So your Rosalie?" Austin asked flirtatiously  
"Yes I am. And I'm guessing your a.. boy"  
Rosalie laughed  
"Forget it" Jasper warned  
"Back off dude!" Austin said  
"She's my sister.." Jasper said pulling him outside  
"And shes my wife.." Emmett said wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist  
"Oh... We should be going.. ALLY LETS GO!" Austin said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**SORRY GUYS HAVENT UPLOADED IN FOREVER WORKING ON A FEW PROJECTS FOR YOU GUYS! IM STUCK ON WHAT TO WRITE! Please help by reviewing!**

Last chapter ever.. ( well for now)

The day was finally here... Were getting to graduate, I was looking forward to this all my life... Even though I was going to be in this life, and be doing at least a million times. I let Alice dress me up today since I wanted to look extra saucy. Tonight I had a surprise.. We were going to be going to Isle Esme for the week, since we needed a break from all this and Esme and Carlisle were really proud of me for getting my degree so they gave me permission to use there Island. But like last time the painful love we had made for me as a human and painful for the bedroom which was in pieces later.

My name was called for my degree and my family members were in the crowd cheering for me, I saw Esme and Carlisle's warm smiles staring at me and Rosalie's blonde hair blowing everyone since the window was open. And Emmett big grin smiling away. Edward was after me and all the girls cheered for him for Jasper also. When Alice cheered most of the school cheered for her...

After We come back from Isle Esme i really want to go and meet my old best friend; when we got home I could smell some human in the house and i found out my..mom is here..  
"Mom?!" I asked  
"Bella Darling you look amazing.." Renee complimented  
"Thanks... What are you doing here?" I ask  
"I'm here to visit you..." Renee said  
"I did not see this coming..." Alice whispered  
She looked at my degree and gave everyone gifts. Me and Edward got a simple picture frame with me and Edward kissing in it after we said our vows.  
"Bella since when do you have gold eyes..?" Renee asked  
"Umm about a year ago I got contacts because I have glasses you know..." I lied  
"Wow... Its quite late right?" She yawned  
"Yeah why don't we all go to bed.. Edward come with me.." I muttered grabbing his hand and making him follow me.

We walked to our room and discussed what we would do. We got into some cover night pyjamas. And thanks to Alice there was beautiful strappy silk and lace pyjamas. I slipped into them putting on the fake contacts and glasses on. I could hear footsteps walking towards our room and I was with Edward in the closet area so It was fine she wouldn't catch us making out.

I was wrong...  
"Bella..." She called and then soon after she walked into the large closet through the bedroom, Edward looked quite embarrassed but I rubbed circles at the back of his hand to calm him down a little bit.  
"Wow... Whose closet is this?" She asked gobsmacked  
"Ours.." Edward laughed  
"Wow Bella you have A LOT of shoes and dresses." Renee commented  
"Yeah...mostly boots and lab coats.."i joked to which only Edward laughed at

My mom apologised for the interuption and left to go towards the guest bedroom. We enjoyed our time alone in our bedroom tonight, and we hid underneath the covers holding onto each other. We were both naked underneath the covers and whenever we could hear sounds we pretended to sleep. Renee walked in and I could see Edward couldn't control his laughter. He pretended to wake up and kiss my forehead ad tried to not notice her walking in. Soon after she left..  
"Love guess what your mother is thinking.." Edward whispered  
"What?" I ask  
"Shes thinking, why does she always catch us in our most awkwardest times..." Edward chuckled  
"Thats true though... First Charlie now Renee... Life is weird..." I joke  
"Yeah but Charlie caught us actually making love but Renee caught us after we had made love..." Edward said rubbing his nose on mine.  
"Don't remind me" i laughed leaning in to grab my clothes and quickly getting ready... It was five am and if we wanted to skip eating my mom and human food for breakfast we should probably make an excuse that we all went to workout which all of us besides Esme and Carlisle were going to do because Carlisle would be leaving for work early anyway.  
I pulled Edward into the oversized bedroom and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. We dressed ourselves and headed out the door.

Renee POV  
Jet lag was seriously killing me, think I would of gotten used to it after travelling with Phil for the past few years.. Thanks to Bella me and my new well not that new husband had gotten even closer. But my life was getting awkward. I just caught my daughter and my new son in law making out and then naked. I would probably talk to Bella about this. Bella looked BEAUTIFUL... But something was up... Either they all have contact lenses or they do something weird to there eyes... Anyways it about seven now so I should probably go downstairs... When Bella and Edward had come to Phoenix three years ago they both woke up early so they must be downstairs...  
I got changed and went downstairs...  
"Good Morning Renee" Esme greeted  
"Morning, where is everyone...?" I asked clueless  
"The children have all gone hiking there usual running and walking.. And Carlisle had gone to walk.. Care for some breakfast?" Esme explained  
"Yes please... Whats cooking?" I asked  
"A English breakfast with sausages, french fries, eggs and baked beans.." Esme said placing it all on my plate  
"Thats sounds amazing..." I squealed finishing the first bite in seconds.

Within minutes, the rest of the Cullen family had walked in laughing and sweating all over the place, is it me of is the Rosalie girl always well groomed.  
"Children do you want some breakfast?" Esme asked  
"No thanks mom we stopped by at Starbucks.." Bella admitted  
"Okay honey.. Why don't all of you go and shower off." Esme said kissing the top of Bella's head, it looked like Bella had a better relationship with Esme rather than me..

Bella came downstairs along with Edward by her side.. I could see they were still in there honeymoon phase.. It was quite chilly outside so she was all dressed up for the winter... I asked her to come outside with me for a walk and wouldn't leave Edward but he insisted She would take a little walk with me..  
"Bella hows married life been?" I ask  
"Amazing..." She laughed  
"Why?" I joke  
"Everything... Even though i married young.. Edwards just everything.. We've never fought.. We travel all the time, have a supportive family and sometimes I feel why didn't I meet him sooner Im glad I moved to Forks I got to meet my soulmate..." She explained  
"Honey... Has he hurt you in anyway..? Has he been forcing you in anyway?" I asked  
"No... Never Ive hurt him when I throw small fits he's always the one to cheer me up even in that time of the month..."she giggled  
"He treats you like a princess... Sorry Bells but I kind of caught you guys last night.." I blushed  
"Doing what?" She asked confused  
"I don't know, both of you weren't wearing anything on the top and you were all snuggled sleeping and he was awake kissing your forehead..." I laughed  
"Oh..." She said looking down

Bella's POV  
My mom was acting strange but I guess its normal for her to act weirdly after she sees her daughter after like five years...  
She must think I was forced into marriage and Edward hurts me and forces me to have sex with him.  
"Okay Bella when will you be having children?" My mom asked randomly  
"Umm.. Never.. Problems.. Complications..." I added  
"Aww are you okay..? Or is it Edward?" She asked  
"Both of us.. I don't want to talk about this ever again..." I said, storming off

I didn't really want to have children right now since I had Edward forever but my parents shouldn't be punished for not being able to have grandchildren... But we both aren't able so there is not point of being upset about it.

Edward waited for me at the porch and I slipped into his arm and walked towards the sitting room...  
"What happened to you Bella?" Emmett sneered  
"Don't start..." I finished  
"Haha... Okay... Fiesty kitty.." Emmett joked  
"Thats it you're going down..." I growled  
"Love calm down..." Edward said grabbing my waist and plopping me onto his lap.  
"You got saved Emmett next time after my Mom leaves your going down with the rest of the dogs..." I said storming out the room  
"Whats up with jingle bells today?" Emmett asked  
"Shut Up!" I screeched

I ran outside and made sure my mom was inside the house, I made a quick run to the trees and started to run on full speed. All my thoughts were making me even more angrier, I had realised I'd reached the other side of the river. I sat down on the dock and started into the beautiful horizon.  
I had been such a jerk towards Emmett I felt bad about it, I whipped my phone and realised I had left it at home. I heard heavy footsteps walking towards me and I thought he would attack so I got into a defensive position and stood up.  
"Hello there young one..." The man said  
"I am not young and who are you...?" I asked  
"Hey.. My names Ezra..." He said, he was a handsome boy, he had pale white skin and gold eyes, he smiled at me and flashed his perfect set of white teeth. He was tall and looked muscular. He didn't smell tempting at all.  
"Hi, I'm Bella.. What are you doing here?" I ask  
"My father was annoying me so i ran here..." He confessed  
"Where do you live?" I questioned  
"Canada..." He said  
"How did you get here?" I said

"I ran.. Fine you caught me don't take me to the Volturi.."  
He joked  
"How do you know about them?" I asked  
"I am a vampire..." He said  
"I could tell, next time don't lie to me..." I said  
"What are you then... A warlock, a shapeshifter what about a gifted human.." He asked  
"A vampire... A very strong one..." I said  
"You have a shield don't you because I can read you or your feelings..." He said  
"Yes, my husband couldn't read my thoughts either..." I said  
"You have a husband?" He said  
"Yes.. Lets go..." I finished grabbing his arm and making him follow me... I was a pretty fast vampire thats why I could keep up with Edward. Once we got into the house.. Esme and Renee had gone shopping and Carlisle was at work, so everyone was in the living room.  
"Rosalie...Hale right...?" Ezra said  
"Yes... Ezra Hastings ... What are you doing here?" Rosalie spoke  
"How do you know each other...?" Emmett asked  
"I dated him before I met you..." Rosalie confessed  
"Oh Okay..." Everyone said ...  
I whispered to Emmett my apology and sat down beside Edward and hugged him..  
"Why are you here..." Rosalie asked  
"Bella brought me here... And I only came because I could just about read her past and there was glimpses of you in it so I had to come... And I want you back.. Ive been trying to find you for fifty years..." Ezra explained, gaining me, a glare from Emmett.

**Thats it for now please review what you think is going to happend to Rosalie and Ezra.. yes i stole him from Pretty Little Liars.. :)**


End file.
